Trapped
by Clydell Humphries
Summary: 'His jaw was quickly grabbed, forcing him to look up at his capturer. "Such a pity," the man commented, "but how many others have you sentenced, Edgeworth?"' When Edgeworth goes missing, it's up to Kay and Gumshoe to find him. But who could hold a grudge so deep, and is time on their side for the rescue? Kay/Edgewoth.
1. The Yatagarasu's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing game known as the Ace Attorney series.**

* * *

><p>The room was dark.<p>

Not a speck of light crept in, for there was not one crack in the solid, steel door barring the exit. Given that there were no windows either, it made it impossible to see. Perhaps there were others in the room; Miles Edgeworth wouldn't have known. He couldn't even tell how large his confines were. Darkness and darkness alone seemed to plague the room.

His hand slid across the cold concrete floor, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Freezing didn't begin to cover the conditions he was placed in, he thought as he tried to pull his jacket closer towards him. The new contact proved to be no more comfort, but it was to be expected.

He breathed in, trying to relax himself. Panic would do no good in a situation like this; he needed to think everything through calmly.

The problem was that there wasn't anything to think though. He'd awoken to find himself trapped in a cold, pitch black room. Logical thinker or not, it wasn't much to go on.

How long had he been there? How long did whoever had placed him there _intend_ for him to stay? What had driven them to bring him to wherever he was in the first place?

He wasn't injured; he was completed unscathed. Apart from feeling lightheaded from the drug he'd been given, and cold, Miles was in perfect health. Was it all a misunderstanding? Perhaps this was nothing more than a nightmare; he'd had his fair share of those. But nightmares were never this realistic. That thought couldn't be ignored.

In his line of work, he'd gained enemies. Almost everyone did, yet would anybody go so far as to kidnap him?

Edgeworth leant on the hard wall behind him, using it as support as he tried to stand. He was relatively pleased to learn that he didn't seem to be tied to anything; however it was only one less problem to face. Legs shaking, he got no further than two feet before they gave way. He fell back to his original position, head spinning. It seemed that whatever drug he'd been given had weakened him for the time being.

The sound of the door creaking open brought Miles from his thoughts, and he looked up suddenly. For a brief moment, light flooded the room, and he was forced to squint as a shadowed figure stepped inside, closing the door behind them. Darkness surrounded him again, and Edgeworth could rely only on his ears as they continued to step forward. Rhythmically, yet roughly. As if they couldn't wait to see him.

Whoever had entered the room wasn't a friend, Miles could tell.

"You've awoken." It wasn't a question, but more a realization. It was a man's voice that had spoken, and it expressed delight in the fact.

Letting out a short sigh, Miles replied. "That would seem to be the case. Might I enquire why I'm here?"

The other laughed hollowly. The sound seemed to scrape in Miles ears; it was uneven, as if it belonged to a broken record player. "Let's just say that it's your turn to feel trapped, Miles Edgeworth," he replied. "After all these years…" The voice rose in pitch, like it was trying to contain excitement, "I _have_ you!"

Edgeworth's heart began to beat harder in his chest, making words seem impossible. This man seemed to think he knew him, and there was something about him that was entirely sadistic, not at all a welcoming factor. "I apologize," he announced eventually, voice even. He had to maintain his composure above everything else; he could let the other see his unease. "However I don't believe we've met."

The sound of a match lighting was faintly heard, and the room was illuminated with a soft glow. It took Edgeworth a moment to completely see the outline of the man's face, and the flame became brighter as it connected with a candle.

"Do you recognise me now?" the man whispered, holding up the candle closer.

Edgeworth tried to concentrate, however he found that it seemed to be an impossible task. His thoughts were in a vast labyrinth of confusion, completely and utterly lost. Just who was this person? He felt as though he knew him, but distantly. If indeed they had met, the man hadn't made a large impression in his life.

The hesitation was enough. His jaw was quickly grabbed, forcing him to look up at his capturer. "Such a pity," the man commented, voice now emotionless, "but it's to be expected. How many others have you sentenced, Edgeworth?"

Miles head roughly made contact with the wall behind him, and for a few moments he saw nothing but white light. The splitting pain brought him back to reality seconds later, and he instantly raised his hand to where the wound was, cupping it gently.

"I demand that you let me leave!" he hissed, feeling drowsiness rush through him. His head drooped, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He tried once more. "You have no right-"

"Leave? Before it's even begun?" the man interrupted, rising. "Oh, you won't be leaving for a while. We'll have our fun soon enough."

Smirking when he saw Edgeworth go limp, the man was pleased to learn that the blow to his head had done its job well. Placing the candle carefully beside his prisoner, he took his leave, taking care to lock the door behind him.

He couldn't have him escaping so soon.

* * *

><p><em>Eighteen hours earlier<em>

The self-proclaimed Yatagarasu felt a sense of homecoming as she stepped inside the prosecutors' office.

It had been three years since they'd caught Ms Yew and uncovered the smuggling ring, and after her search to form another Yatagarasu group had been unsuccessful, Kay had stuck close to both Detective Gumshoe and Miles Edgeworth. Not just during investigations; outside of them as well. The three seemed to be a little family of their own, Kay and Gumshoe thought. Edgeworth would have instantly denied it had they said it out loud, but it didn't change anything.

Kay smiled, heading through the corridors. Even though she'd only been gone for two weeks to be with ex-Detective Badd, she'd missed them both. Gumshoe was probably at the precinct, but she hoped they'd both be around so they could catch up. She had a lot to tell them, mostly about the newest thieving trick she'd learnt. It was nothing more than psychology, but she'd tested it out on a man on the train home, and he'd ended up telling her about most of his life.

Whether it had actually worked, or he was just the chatting type, Kay didn't know. She found it entertaining either way, and hoped they could put it to use in any investigations coming up. That way they could snatch the truth from their enemies' grasp.

Her pace slowed when she came to a familiar door. Turning the brass doorknob, eager to know what she would find inside, Kay pushed it open carefully.

It was a small sitting room that herself, Gumshoe and Edgeworth had often occupied while trying to figure out a tricky case. It contained a few comfortable chairs, table, and all the supplies needed to make tea, coffee and hot chocolate that were restocked weekly. Luckily, no other prosecutors found a need to use the area, making it available at any time.

Standing with their back turned to her was a familiar figure, humming contently to himself. An uncontrolled thrill went through Kay; he was there.

"Gummy!" she exclaimed, joy in her voice as she spoke the old nickname.

The detective turned around suddenly, a grin plastered on his face when he saw her. "Kay! Oh pal, it's great to see you!"

She laughed, running to him. He quickly hugged her, his trench coat covering her almost completely. "It's great to see you, too!"

"Wait a second, pal… you weren't due to come back yet! What happened?" Gumshoe questioned, letting her go. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, I promise," Kay replied. "I just felt like coming home a bit earlier. Uncle Badd is fun, but there are only so many secret tips he can tell me. Besides, we can't solve any cases when I'm so far away, can we?"

"It's great you're here, Kay," the detective told her. "We've been completely flooded with cases; we could really use your help. The more of us there are, the quicker we can find the truth, right?"

"Right! And now you'll have Little Thief to help out again!"

The door opened again behind them, and they turned to look. "Really, Detective Gumshoe, what's all the commotion here?" Edgeworth asked in a disapproving tone. He then noticed Kay, and a small smile reached his lips. "Ah, I see our thief is back."

"The Yatagarasu couldn't leave you two with all the fun, could she Mr Edgeworth?" Kay responded. "Besides, Uncle Badd taught me all the tricks we'll need, and that's all I was there for. I can make anybody tell me anything now!" She stood up a little straighter, grinning.

"Is that so?" Miles asked sceptically, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"That's amazing, pal! Hey, dinner's on me tonight!"

Edgeworth sighed. "I'll have to decline; I need to prepare for tomorrow's trial a little more. We have a rather important case to put to rest, and I'm not letting the one responsible get away. I'm not really in the mood for a microwaved meal anyway."

Gumshoe looked down sadly. "Aw, pal. You're so mean, sometimes."

"After the case is done, _I_ will treat us all to dinner," Miles continued, "in honour of Kay's return. Then we'll see if your little trick to make people talk actually works." He headed over to the cupboard, retrieving a mug.

"You'll be astounded at the power of the Great Thief Yatagarasu!"

"Will I, now?" Edgeworth murmured, back turned to her has he prepared his tea. "You'll have to wait and see."

Kay rolled her eyes, but deep down she didn't mind. It was just part of his personality to doubt, until he was given absolute proof. She liked that about him, even if it was annoying at times. His aim for the perfect truth was inspiring, and kept them going in many investigations.

Detective Gumshoe sat down on one of the couches, patting area next to him. Kay joined him, smiling. "So what's this big case that's making you both work so hard?" she questioned. "Anything I can help with?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, pal, we've got it figured out," Gumshoe informed her. He sighed, casting a glance at Edgeworth before lowering his voice. "It's not too complicated, really. It was a murder… fairly straightforward, but a lot like how Mr Edgeworth's father was killed."

"Oh," Kay whispered, looking down. Gumshoe had once told her about DL-6, and it had shocked her. A man that Edgeworth had trusted had ended up being the killer; she still didn't understand how he could have done it. Working with a case similar would be horrific.

"Not nearly as complicated as the original," Gumshoe assured her. "It was in an elevator, and the victim's child was there. Enough similarities to make anybody familiar with DL-6 remember it. Just between you and me, we had all the evidence we needed to convict the murderer twice over days ago, but Mr Edgeworth's crazy about this case. He really doesn't want this guy to get away; it's been a while since I've seen him like this, pal." He paused, frowning. "I really feel for him."

"So do I. If we came across a case that was similar to my dad's death… well, I'd make sure that we found the truth, no matter what," Kay admitted.

"What are two whispering about?"

Kay and Gumshoe both jumped at the sound of Edgeworth's voice, and looked up. He was holding a cup of tea, and didn't look as though he was particularly bothered. A light smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, and it was reassuring.

"Just filling in Kay with the case details," Gumshoe replied quickly. "Oh, speaking of which…" He quickly rummaged through his pockets, soon after pulling out two pieces of paper. "I've just copied down the brief and long versions of the case here, pal. In my best handwriting, so you'll be able to read them easily. You're sure to get him in court tomorrow!"

Edgeworth frowned, taking a sip from his steaming mug as he took the notes from Detective Gumshoe. "We cannot know that for sure, but with the evidence we have there's a very strong chance. The only thing left to do now is revise the facts and learn them by heart. That is the key to the perfect truth; knowing the facts." He quickly checked his watch. "I'd better not spend any more time chatting. We'll catch up properly after this case is finished, Kay, but for now I need to perfect tomorrow's case in the peace of my office."

"Alright then, see you Mr Edgeworth!"

He left the room, and both Kay and Gumshoe sighed. "You know pal, he really is obsessed with the 'perfect truth', isn't he?" the detective said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I've never seen somebody so dedicated."

"Neither have I," Kay replied softly. "It's just his goal, I suppose."

* * *

><p><em>Gun with fingerprints belonging to suspect, the child's testimony as the witness, bullet's ballistic markings matching with gun, gun belonging to suspect, witnesses after the elevator opened – saw the suspect pointing the gun at victim as she fell-<em>

Edgeworth scanned through the brief version of his notes, a yawn escaping him. He could recall them from memory now, but he needed to make sure he was completely prepared. The words of his old mentor rang though his mind like a haunted tune; 'perfection is what makes a von Karma'. Though he wasn't one by blood, he'd grown up with every lesson that Franziska had.

_Suspect's bloodied shirt - blood belonging to victim, gunshot heard just before the elevator opened, victim shot from point blank range – a plausible distance-_

Again Edgeworth yawned, shaking his head vigorously. He took another sip of his tea, hoping it would wake him up a little more. He couldn't get off track; not now. Ensuring the murderer was put behind bars was his goal, for so many reasons. The victim's child couldn't grow up thinking that the law was powerless, as he had. She needed to know that the one who took her mother's life had been punished for his crimes.

_Suspect has clear motive, hair found on victim's jacket belonging to suspect-_

His head fell down to the desk, and he instantly sat up when he felt the striking pain go through him. Miles rose from his seat, pacing the room quickly. He couldn't allow his mind to go astray; why was it, at any rate? It was barely three in the afternoon. He'd stayed up past five in the morning able to concentrate better than he was now.

A drumming filled his ears, and he paused, his vision blurring suddenly. Feeling dazed, his musings lay forgotten for a moment as his eyes closed, his hands beginning to tremble ever so slightly. As his knees buckled suddenly, Miles' heart jolted. Falling to the ground, he tried desperately to cling to his thoughts. What had just happened to him? Before he could begin to process the sudden string of events, his mind went completely blank.

A dark chuckle sounded from the corner of the room, and a man stepped forward. His eyes gleamed when he saw Miles' body on the ground, and he had to restrain himself from laughing even louder a second time.

He had never imagined it to be so… simple. Crouching down, he examined the prosecutor, impressed with how the plan had unfolded. It didn't look as though the fall had harmed him in any way; perfect. Placing his arm around Edgeworth's middle, he slung one of the prosecutor's arms around his own neck and stood.

At long last, justice would be served.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Firstly, I would like to say hi! This is my first story in this fandom (been a fan of AA for a long time though), so fingers crossed that it goes well! Also, this might, might, **_**might**_** turn out as an EdgeworthxKay fic, because I've been an avid supporter since I played Ace Attorney Investigations. Yes, I am well aware of the age difference. But do you really think Edgeworth is the type of guy to take advantage of her? …I didn't think so :P However, this story won't be based around the pairing if it happens, I promise. There is a plot!**

**For people who are unfamiliar with Kay, here, have a link: ****http: / aceattorney. wikia. com/wiki/Kay_Faraday**** Warning: there are spoilers. Basically, she's Edgeworth's assistant, as seen in Ace Attorney Investigations. When she was a young girl, her father was killed, and Edgeworth found the killer. She refers to herself as the 'Yatagarasu', a thief who steals the truth. Also, she calls Gumshoe, 'Gummy', sometimes.**

**And if it's OOC, please tell me. I am open to any suggestions that will help me improve my writing!**

**~Clide**


	2. Tea and Candles

Kay's heart sank when she saw the empty prosecutors' bench.

Everybody else was present; the defendant, witnesses, defence attorney and judge. Those who were eager to see the man put to justice had sat in the seats set aside for them, and were wondering just as Kay was why Miles Edgeworth wasn't in his assigned place.

He was always there at least an hour before the trial began. When Kay and Gumshoe hadn't seen him in the courthouse as they arrived, they assumed he was talking to the judge, or an officer who had perhaps found more evidence. Then they'd been told to enter the courtroom and done so, only to find that he was absent.

The judge's gravel hit the bench in front of him, and the last whispers died away. "The trial of Edmund Simmings," he began, "was set to proceed fifteen minutes ago. As the prosecutor assigned to this case has not made himself present at any time today, we are declaring a one hour recess, in which a new prosecutor will take charge."

A murmur went through the room, whispers of confusion and annoyance. The judge's gravel hit the bench once more for silence.

"If nobody has any objections to this, the recess will begin."

Kay looked down anxiously at her phone. She had been trying her hardest to get in contact with Edgeworth ever since discovering him absent, but had no luck. Biting her lip, she had a feeling of helplessness overwhelm her. She could hardly object to the judge when she had no idea whether or not he _would_ be coming. Gumshoe seemed to be thinking the same thing, fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably.

For a third time, the gravel made contact with the bench, seeming to seal fate.

"Where is he?" Kay demanded the moment they were out of the courtroom. "Gummy, there's no way that he's just running late. This case… it meant the world to him! He worked so hard on it, why would he-"

"I know, pal," Detective Gumshoe interrupted. "It's not like him at all."

"Has he called you?" Kay questioned. "To tell you anything?"

"I just checked, there's nothing, pal. The last time I saw him was when I was with you, at the prosecutors' office. I haven't heard from him since." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I was going to go to his office just before I left yesterday, but I didn't think he'd want to be disturbed."

"You… you don't think he just fell asleep there, do you? No, I'm serious!" the thief added as her companion laughed. "He was probably up all night, revising. I don't know about you, but I'd be pretty tired after something like that."

"We should go check then, pal."

The two quickly headed back to the office, but were disappointed to find that it was locked tight.

"Don't you have a spare key?" Kay asked, fighting the urge to kick it down.

"I lose everything," Gumshoe admitted sadly. "Mr Edgeworth would never trust me with something as important as a key to his office. Besides, why would he bother locking it if he were inside?"

"Excuse me, you two. Mind if I get through?"

Both Kay and Gumshoe turned around, finding a man with a key grasped in his hand. "Oh, Prosecutor Payne," the detective said. For a moment, his eyes widened. "Wait, hold up a second pal… is that a key to Mr Edgeworth's office? Why do you have that?"

Winston Payne smirked. "It just so happens that I've been assigned to a case he was supposed to be handling today. I'm just here to collect his evidence and notes for the trial." He sighed, rather dramatically Kay noted, as he unlocked the door. "It really _is_ a short notice; however I'm sure I can pull it off. Prosecutor Edgeworth must have been intimidated, but not to worry. _I'll_ make sure the defendant is seen as guilty."

Gumshoe opened his mouth to retort, but Kay shot him a warning look. "Mr Payne, do you think it would be alright if we came inside as well? You can take all the evidence you need; we just want to check a few things. We're… assistants of his."

"Hmph." The door opened, and Payne looked back at them. "It doesn't matter to me, either way. As long as I get all the notes for the trial."

The three stepped inside, and Kay instantly looked at the desk. She'd expected it, but still felt slightly let down when she saw that there was no slumbering Edgeworth there. Instead, there were four pages of neatly written out notes, two by Detective Gumshoe, on the case, as well as multiple plastic bags of evidence.

She gestured them to Mr Payne. "These are all the notes for the case. Mr Edgeworth worked hard to get them," she explained, her stomach tightening.

"You better make sure the killer gets what he deserves, pal!" Gumshoe bellowed, making Kay jump. "Mr Edgeworth will accept nothing but a perfect case, and there's enough evidence there for anybody to see who's responsible!"

Gumshoe had stolen the words from her mouth. Kay was impressed.

"Don't you get worked up over this, detective," the older prosecutor said lightly, taking the evidence and storing it away in his bag. "I'll have this case wrapped up sooner than you could imagine. The defence attorney is a rookie, and they don't call me the rookie killer for nothing."

"That reputation better serve you well today," Kay muttered as he left. Once he was out of earshot, she groaned. "I've never seen somebody so… arrogant!"

"Not even Ambassador Alba?" Gumshoe asked doubtfully.

"Ambassador Alba seems completely modest compared to this 'rookie killer'." Kay informed him. She put her head in her hands, sighing. "Mr Edgeworth… where are you?"

* * *

><p>The candle continued to burn softly in his little prison.<p>

Even in the freezing conditions, it lasted well. Edgeworth hadn't moved much since he'd been left alone by whoever had captured him. He knew he had to conserve his energy; he hadn't eaten in… well, he wasn't sure how long. He'd estimated he'd been in the room for at least a day, but time was impossible to measure.

The throbbing of his head from where it had been whacked against the brick wall was still there. Not once had the pain eased away, but Miles hadn't expected it to. He had no way of tending to the wound, for he needed his jacket to stay as warm as possible.

Thankfully, he hadn't received another visit from the man, though he expected to soon. The words from his last visit spun in Edgeworth's head, part of him more than uncomfortable at the prospect of meeting him again.

He sighed. Without trying to stand, as he knew he wouldn't be able to, he picked up the candle and managed to shuffle his way around the room, taking in his surroundings. The room was perhaps just as large as his office, but it had a strange feeling to it. A feeling that made his stomach twist and turn. It was like being higher up than usual, yet…

The answer came quickly to him. He was in some sort of underground cellar.

As he slowly examined the room, he found that his guess was correct. There were some slight remains of wine barrels and storage cupboards; however his brief search of both revealed nothing to assist him. It was very different to when he'd been locked in the isolation room; there had been so many factors to aid his escape. There was the window, the trapdoor… Kay.

_Kay._

Her and Gumshoe were probably worried by now, Edgeworth thought. He found his mind drifting more to his female assistant, of how, had she been in the room with him, she would have told him to stop looking so disheartened. His stomach tightened at the thought of her being forced to endure what he was, and he frowned. Now was hardly the time to be thinking of Kay; he needed to find a way out, if indeed there was one.

He rummaged through his own pockets, only to find that his keys, wallet, prosecutors' badge, watch and phone were missing. None of them aside from his phone would have exactly helped him in the situation; however he wished that he had them either way. Knowing he'd been robbed gave him a feeling of insecurity and shame.

For a moment, the candle's light dimmed before beginning to flicker. Miles glanced at it anxiously, and realized with shock that the wax had almost run out. He didn't have much time left to search the room; he needed to hurry.

Trying to be a little faster, he stood, glancing around. The only thing that made him interested was the large door; there was nothing else in the room. Perhaps he could find a way to open it? Stumbling, his foot gave way. He suddenly fell against the door, the impact causing the candle to slip from his grasp. It tumbled to the ground, and the flame was extinguished instantly.

Miles hopes died with it as darkness took over once more.

* * *

><p>"He wouldn't have just left, Gummy," Kay voiced, not for the first time.<p>

The detective sighed, not bothering to look up from his desk. The scratching of his pen on the various forms he was completing filled the room, until he finally spoke. "You're stilling wondering about Mr Edgeworth, pal?"

_Still_. That one little word angered Kay more than she could explain. It showed so much; that Gumshoe thought Edgeworth's disappearance was normal, or perhaps that he just didn't care. It represented that her worrying about him was unnatural, and all for nothing. She rose from her seat, making her way over to the detective's desk. Slapping her hands against it, she demanded his attention, and was pleased when he finally looked up. "Why does nobody seem to _care_?" she cried. "Listen to yourself! We're his friends; we should be out there _looking_ for him! But everybody's acting as though nothing's _wrong_!"

All of his assignments at the prosecutors' office had halted the day after he vanished, being given to others. Gumshoe had been helping out the police in investigations without Edgeworth, which Kay found incredibly different. They moved along at a much slower pace, things often being overlooked until the last minute. She'd even run into Franziska, temporarily visiting from Germany, only to find that she didn't seem concerned about her colleague either. Nobody had bothered to send out a search team for him, despite Kay's pleading.

Gumshoe sighed, and she was thankful to see that she now had his full attention. "Pal, there's something you don't know about Mr Edgeworth," he admitted. "This… well, it's not the first time he's just disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Kay asked, frowning.

"A few years ago, before we met you again, he was gone for months. He returned though, and I have no doubt that he'll come back this time too," Gumshoe replied confidentially. "He sure gave us a scare though. Until he called me. I couldn't tell anybody, though."

"But why? Why did he leave?"

"Mr Edgeworth used to only care about one thing, pal, and it was making sure all defendants were marked as guilty," Gumshoe explained. "He began to consider different alternatives when he lost a few trials to somebody who was dedicated to believing their clients, who were all innocent. Then that very defence attorney helped him out when he was being accused of murder. It was because he had faith in him, pal, that they found the truth."

"That doesn't explain why he left," Kay pointed out.

"He needed time, I think. To try and figure out a few things, like what a prosecutor's job really was. I reckon it was sometime during his travels overseas when he realized that defence attorneys and prosecutors have to work together to find the truth."

Hesitant, Kay replied, "So, you're saying that he left to _think_? What about now, though? He had no reason to leave… he was working so hard on that case!"

"Maybe that's just it, pal. Maybe he was working so hard on that case to give whoever took over for him the best chance possible." Gumshoe gestured to the newspaper sitting in front of them, announcing Winston Payne's flawless victory. "It worked, didn't it?"

"But…" Kay trailed off, looking down. Surely that couldn't be all? Would he really just leave without telling anybody? "Gummy, you said he called you last time. Wouldn't he do so again?"

"He still might. You never know, do you?" Gumshoe looked back at the paperwork he was filling out for a few moments, and didn't glance up until he heard the door slam shut loudly as a muffled sob left the room.

Kay headed straight for the one place she hoped would give her answers; Edgeworth's office. It was the last place they thought he'd been, so it had the best chance of containing some sort of clue that proved where he'd be. Trying to keep her hands steady, she worked to pick the lock with a set of tools that Detective Badd had given her. She'd taken it everywhere with her, ever since the need to enter his office has arisen a few days earlier.

Finally, a click sounded, and she walked inside, closing the door behind her. Surveying the room, Kay was crestfallen. She realized it was childish; however she'd hoped there'd be a giant contradiction that she'd somehow overlooked the last time she entered the office. One that screamed the truth. There was no such thing, only the clean and orderly space she recognised too well.

Taking a few steps forward, she realized that the room was becoming increasingly difficult to look at. It caused a tightening sensation to form in her stomach, one of unease and… longing? The presence of Edgeworth was everywhere; the files he'd asked her help to sort though, the décor, the suit she first saw him in that was hanging in a frame… despite herself, another sob managed to rip its way out of Kay. She rested on the leather couch to the side of the room, closing her eyes.

This wasn't the way the assistant of Miles Edgeworth was supposed to act, nor the Great Thief Yatagarasu. Both were strong individuals who longed to find the truth. They didn't let anything beat them, and pulled through in the end. On the couch sat nothing of sort; a child, curled up and defeated.

"Pathetic, Kay!" she hissed to herself, wiping her eyes vigorously. She couldn't let this happen; how was she supposed to find the truth when crying, acting as though all hope was lost? Standing, she took in a few deep breaths, finding that it helped immensely.

What would Edgeworth do in the situation? She could imagine it, him searching the scene for any clues, no matter how small. He'd ask her to look for anything out of the ordinary, something that shouldn't be there. Then later on, he, Gumshoe and herself would be in the little sitting room they used often, drinking tea, coffee and hot chocolate while trying to add up all the facts.

_Tea._

Kay frowned. The thought of tea rang a distant bell in her mind, something that she should have remembered. She soon realized what it was; Edgeworth had been holding a steaming cup of it before he retreated to his office. Funny how little moments could be remembered so easily.

She turned to his desk, looking over it. It was as spotless as ever, completely the opposite of Detective Gumshoe's, whose was always cluttered with one thing or another. The cleanliness unsettled Kay; something wasn't right.

Before she had the chance to work out what it was, the door opened behind her. Alarmed, she turned around, relaxing when she saw that it was Gumshoe. "Hey, pal," he greeted, voice unnaturally grim. "I thought I'd find you here."

Hurriedly wiping her face, Kay let out a dry laugh. "I thought… maybe, there could be something. You never know."

"How'd you get in? Mr Edgeworth's office has been locked tight ever since Payne got the evidence for the trial."

Kay sheepishly revealed the tools Detective Badd had given her. "Just another trick my uncle taught me."

"You better not let Mr Edgeworth catch you doing that, pal," the detective said, although his tone was light. "I don't think he'd trust you if he learnt you could get in and out of his office without the key."

_If he comes back_, Kay wanted to tell him. She looked back at the desk, the nagging thought back in her mind. _Tea. The desk._ The two thoughts swirled around, until finally, she saw a connection. "Gummy!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it, pal?"

"Tea! Mr Edgeworth's desk!" Kay announced in a rush. "Is there somebody who cleans Mr Edgeworth's desk for him?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "That's usually me, pal."

Just the kind of response she expected to hear. "But you haven't recently, have you?" Kay said, getting more fired up with every word. "Because this room has been locked, as you said. And you didn't visit Mr Edgeworth that night, either!"

"Where's this leading, pal?" Detective Gumshoe asked. "You're right; I haven't sorted out anything in this room. Not on the day you came back, or any since. I'm not sure what that has to do with anything."

"What do you usually do? When you clean this room?" Kay demanded.

"Just put a few papers he doesn't need in the bin, collect mugs… anything really, pal."

"Then there lays our complete contradiction, Gummy!" she said loudly. When receiving a confused look from the detective, she began her explanation. "Do you remember the day I came back? We met in the sitting room, all three of us. Why did Mr Edgeworth go there in the first place? _To make tea_! After that, he went straight back to his office, because he was still revising the facts for the case. He said that, I remember. But if that's the truth, then something should be here that's not!"

"What, pal?"

"The mug! The mug that had the tea in it! Yet it's not here, is it?"

Gumshoe looked at her, unsure. "Somebody might have already moved it since then, though."

Kay shook her head. "That's impossible. You just told me that this office has been locked since Prosecutor Payne took the evidence. I doubt many people here know how to pick locks, like I do. Which leaves us with one conclusion; that somebody took the mug, because it was evidence. At the same time Mr Edgeworth was here."

"You're getting too ahead of yourself, pal. Mr Edgeworth could have put the mug back in the sitting room before leaving, or-"

"Fine then," Kay interrupted swiftly. "We'll check the sitting room, and if all the mugs are there, I'll let the matter go and won't mention it again. If there's one missing, then we'll know that Mr Edgeworth didn't just decide to go on vacation."

* * *

><p>"This still doesn't prove anything, pal," Gumshoe said. They were now in the sitting room, and he was looking into the cupboard. There, three neat rows of mugs were hanging; however there was one short of a full set. "One might just need washing! We don't even know for sure if Mr Edgeworth went back to his office last night!" There was a trace of doubt in his voice, like he wasn't confident in what he was saying.<p>

Kay looked doubtfully at the sink, which was empty. "Gummy, we both know that's not the truth."

"But… pal!"

"Do you need more proof?" the thief asked, fired up once more. "Because I can go find it, I swear!"

Gumshoe suddenly went pale, and looked out at nothing in particular for a moment or two. He sat down on one of the couches, hands trembling as a look of realization spread across his face. "Kay," he said quickly, "I've just remembered something. I gave Mr Edgeworth some notes I'd written when he came into this sitting room, didn't I? And I saw them, pal. I saw them in the pile that Prosecutor Payne took." He put his head in his hands. "Oh pal… this proves that Mr Edgeworth definitely went back to his office, doesn't it? How could I…?"

Kay sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Gummy."

"I shouldn't have doubted you. I suppose… I didn't want to think of the possibility that thing's weren't alright." Before Kay could say anything else, he continued. "You're right. The mug must have been taken, and I think Mr Edgeworth was taken along with it. It's the only explanation that makes sense, isn't it? The mug must have been some sort of evidence."

"I think so. Why would Mr Edgeworth purposely take it with him if he was leaving?"

"This… this means he didn't just decide to leave. Something's wrong, isn't it pal?"

"We don't know that for sure," Kay tried to tell him, although she herself wasn't convinced. If he had been taken, then there was a reason behind, and she couldn't think of a good one. "But you know what we have to do now, right?" She rose, a new look of determination on her face. "We've got to find him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews so far! As reward, you get an earlier update with a longer chapter :D I hope you enjoyed! There will be more of Edgeworth in the next chapter****,**** just a heads up :P**

**And I've decided; this story **_**will**_** be Kayworth.**

**~Clide**


	3. The Ex Defendant

The conditions of the cellar didn't improve, however Miles never expected them too. The chill that was always with him - clinging to his bones, it seemed - wasn't something he could get used to, no matter how long it was forced upon him. It left him confined to the same pathetic feeling of helplessness and entrapment.

What was there to _do_? Whenever the man came, he left a large candle that burnt steadily for many tedious hours. After wondering, Miles realised just why he did so.

It was false hope. Though the candle gave him no heat, it provided just enough light to be able to see the room more clearly, to search it. With that light, he was supposed to try and find some sort of way out. At first, he _had_ tried. But as he found himself scanning the same areas for the umpteenth time, remembering the precise details much too clearly, he stopped.

There wasn't a way out, except for the door, which was locked after each visit and far too strong to be knocked down. The man had been careful; nothing potentially dangerous was there.

Many times, Miles considered breaking some wood from the old wine barrels and using the candle to burn it, making a fire to keep him warmer. He couldn't, for two simple reasons. The air in the cellar was limited enough as it was; no windows, air vents or cracks in the door. Smoke would fill the room, and he would suffocate before long. He was unsure whether or not he would be strong enough to break the barrels in the first place, either.

Time stretched on, like a lazy flowing river. Edgeworth wondered how many days he'd been trapped, however he couldn't be sure. Everything was hazy when he tried to remember how he spent those long, boring hours. Waiting, he guessed. For the man's return, or some sort of help to arrive. Whichever came first.

So he found the most comfortable place in the room, which wasn't really different to any other place, and sat there, his thoughts becoming harder to capture each day. He suspected that it was because of the food he'd been given.

The man came twice a day, each time carrying a small tray of bread and a cup of water. In his first visit, he'd left it there, expecting Miles to eat at some point. When he returned, only to find the food untouched, his anger had gotten the better of him, and he'd practically forced it down his throat.

"You're not. Going. To die," he ordered as Edgeworth almost chocked on it. He then laughed, finding the situation humorous as Miles continued to gasp for air. "Not yet, at any rate. We still have so much _fun _to get through."

From then on, Edgeworth had taken the food without question, although he suspected it to contain some sort of drug. His suspicions were confirmed when he found his bones and muscles aching to an unbelievable degree, his thoughts harder to think with each meal eaten. Somehow, he was sleeping more than he usually would, which was hard to believe, given the room's condition. Though, he wasn't sure that sleep was the correct term. Simple unconsciousness, the room's state taking the life from him.

"How does it feel, Edgeworth?" the man asked, delight in his voice.

It was another visit; however there was no food tray in his hands this time. He looked down his prisoner in the dim candlelight, a twisted smile reaching his lips when he saw that Miles barely had the strength to look up. His hair had become tangled in blood, face paler than usual as his teeth chattered uncontrollably. The man found it a pretty sight to behold. "How do you like it, feeling so powerless? So _trapped_? It's not a nice feeling… I'd know, of course. It's only right that this should happen to you, though."

Edgeworth chose not to respond. Anything he said would likely provoke the man, and further pain would be more than unwelcoming.

"Come now, don't give me the silent treatment!" the man requested. "What are you thinking about in that mind of yours, Miles Edgeworth? Trying to take me on? Figure out a way of escape?" He chuckled darkly, leaning down to meet him eye to eye. "Or perhaps… you're merely trying to work out who I am, and why I'm doing this?"

Again, Edgeworth remained silent, although the man's prediction was correct. With each visit he'd examined his face as much as possible, trying his hardest to remember him. He was getting close… he hoped.

Before he could tell what was happening, he'd been roughly pushed to his side, head connecting painfully with the hard floor beneath him. For a moment, he felt only numbness. Then the pain slowly spread throughout him, making him cringe.

"_Answer me,_" the man ordered.

"Jones," Edgeworth managed to whisper as his vision slowly returned.

For a moment, the man was silent. Then he let out a laugh; a loud, bellowing screech. "Oh my! At last, you've remembered."

"Jones… Aaron Jones," Edgeworth murmured, his mind reeling painfully. Images of the man ran through his head, memories from many years ago. "I…"

Words failed him; what was he supposed to say to an ex-defendant? A man he'd gotten declared guilty?

"The fun can begin, now you've remembered who I am," Jones announced. In another instant, Edgeworth felt the wind being knocked out of him as his capturer's foot dug into his stomach. He struggled for breath, but tried to keep the whimpers to a low sound. He curled up instinctively, focusing his hardest on breathing.

That's all he could do. Continue to breathe… continue to _live_.

After a moment of silence, he drew the will to push himself up off the ground, wanting to get a better look at Jones' face. It showed so much excitement, yet Edgeworth noticed a flicker of disappointment rush through it. He guessed it was because, though he had him trapped, it wasn't how he'd imagined. He wanted to, but not once had Miles screamed in agony. That's what Jones desired; proof of his pain and suffering.

He looked a lot like he did all those years ago, Edgeworth thought. Though he was paler, and considerably thinner, there was something about him that remained the same. The brown hair and the beady green eyes. Time had taken a small toll on both, but nowhere near the extent that they weren't recognisable.

"Coward, Jones." Edgeworth wasn't sure what made him say it, but the words left his mouth all the same.

Jones seemed to consider it for a moment. "An interesting idea. Your evidence?"

"The only reason I'm not fighting back is because the game is rigged. However, if we take the drugs you've been putting in my food out of the scenario, as well as the lack of nourishment overall, then it would be a more even match. You're not even doing much in keeping me here; the room is what's locking me up, not anything you could conjure on your own. You're only taking me on because it is an assured victory. Fear, in its truest form."

Sniggering, Jones replied, "We'll discuss the… circumstances some other time. I think you'll find that I have no problem with being marked as a coward. Just as long as I have you in my grasp, cheating or not, I'm perfectly happy." He headed for the door, then stopped as he remembered something. Casting a lazy glance over his shoulder, he added, "Don't be expecting any food from now on, either. It was only to keep you alive. But right now, I don't care too much if you live or not. I've had you here for five days, would you believe? Soon I'll be tired of you, and that, Edgeworth, will be when your life ends."

It was then that he exited, leaving Miles with much to think as aching filled his body.

* * *

><p>"Where should we start, pal?"<p>

The raven haired girl stifled a sigh, looking at Detective Gumshoe. She trusted him, there was no doubting that. They'd been through too much for dependence to be an issue. She just wasn't sure if the investigation would go as smoothly as they hoped. "You're the Detective, Gummy. I've never lead an investigation before, so you should decide where we go from here," Kay voiced.

"Oh… right," Gumshoe said, shuffling awkwardly. "Well, there are a few things that I don't quite understand. If Mr Edgeworth really _was_ kidnapped, then we need to work out the circumstances around it more clearly. For instance, if he was knocked out, how the body was moved from his office… we still don't know how his car was taken, pal."

"Great idea!" Kay said, a little too enthusiastically. "We should check his office again; if there was some sort of fight, then we'd be able to tell."

The two headed to the office in an uncomfortable silence. It was clear that both were unsure how to proceed; investigating without Edgeworth was different, and Kay immediately decided she didn't like it. There was too much pressure… too much to _lose_. Gumshoe and herself had gone on their own investigation in the embassy, but needless to say, they got nothing done. They couldn't allow themselves to be distracted this time, it was far too important.

"Here we are, pal," Gumshoe said as they reached their destination. "It should still be unlocked, let's take a look."

They stepped inside, and both went different ways, in search of anything out of the ordinary. Kay examined the folders on the shelves, while Gumshoe studied the ground for any pieces of smaller evidence.

The folders were ordered neatly, and Kay noticed that none seemed to be missing. It didn't seem as though anybody had needed information, but then again, she couldn't be sure.

Would anybody kidnap him over that? Somehow, she didn't think so. However, people like Calisto Yew would do terrible things, just for facts. Like murder. Trying to push the thought aside, Kay examined the desk, although her mind was now far too astray to concentrate properly. Who was to say that Edgeworth had just been kidnapped? What if the one responsible took it a step further and killed him?

"I can't see any signs of a struggle," Gumshoe announced, rising from where he had been studying the floor. This pulled Kay from her thoughts, and the new information was welcoming. "What about you?"

"None," Kay said, looking around. "I checked the files, too. I don't think any of them are missing, so whoever… took him wasn't after information."

"I suppose not, pal. We can be fairly certain why the mug was taken. There was the possibility that the kidnapper used it to knock Mr Edgeworth out. I don't think that's the case, because there would be shards on the ground, and somebody would have heard it. It would have broken with the impact for sure! The most likely explanation is that he was drugged."

Kay nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. But we don't exactly have any proof, do we?"

The detective's shoulders slumped forward. "You're right, pal. There isn't any concrete proof about any of this, which means getting more assistance will be tricky. We still don't know how the body was moved… and if the tea was drugged, how did it become that way?"

The thief was about to respond, however as Gumshoe took a step towards her, he slipped. Crashing down, he fell against a container that usually held case files. It was knocked over, its contents spreading out onto the floor.

"Gummy! Are you alright?" Kay exclaimed, rushing to his assistance.

Detective Gumshoe groaned, sitting up. "Oh pal… I've made a mess of things now, haven't I?" he stated glumly, looking at the disorder of objects around him. "Mr Edgeworth would have lectured me for this; I've gone and disrupted a crime scene!" He lifted his leg towards him, sighing at what he saw. "My shoe laces tripped me up, pal."

"It's alright, I doubt anything was ther-… Gummy?" Kay asked, as she saw his brow furrow.

"Pal… why was Mr Edgeworth keeping tea bags in his office?" he questioned.

The thief took a proper look at the mess on the ground. "Huh… that's odd," she commented upon noticing the large quantity of tea bags among the clutter. "Why would he bother? The tea is restocked in the sitting room we use… he doesn't even have any equipment to make drinks in his office. Strange. Perhaps it's a different sort to what is usually bought?"

"Nope, same kind. Besides, all of the tea gets delivered directly to the sitting rooms, pal. I know that for sure," Gumshoe announced confidentially.

"Really? For certain?" Kay clarified.

"I've seen it! I saw it that day, too. I saw-"

Kay looked up from examining the tea bags as Gumshoe trailed off, a look of dread appearing on his face. "Gummy?" she asked, her concern growing. She had the gnawing feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that he'd remembered something, and it most likely wasn't good news.

"Oh, pal," Gumshoe whispered. "What have I done?"

* * *

><p>Edgeworth staggered backwards, trying his hardest to keep balance. Once he was stable enough, he raised his hand, delicately touching his cheek, throbbing from Jones' punch. He looked up at the other man, who was stepping forward.<p>

He supposed that he'd lead himself into the situation. Though Jones didn't act like it, the comment about being a coward had gotten to him. So he'd challenged him to a fight, forcing him to his feet. Edgeworth didn't dare tell him that the match was still unfair.

Miles identified a warm, copper tasting liquid in his mouth, and realised that one of his teeth had caused a wound on the inside of his cheek. Not having any other choice, he spat on the ground, looking up.

Jones seemed amused at the display. "Losing some of your gentlemanly characteristics, are you Edgeworth? You were never really a gentleman though, were you? All a sad, little façade… you don't truly care about this 'truth'." He took another step forward. "I do wonder, though… how much of the trial do you actually remember? Did it leave a long lasting impact on you, as it did to me? Or was it just another day… another man seen as guilty?"

"I'm not going to make excuses for myself," Edgeworth said, stronger than he felt.

"Oh? And why not? You might win my sympathy that way."

"I'm doubtful of that. Whatever I say or do, Jones, you're going to keep me here and continue to starve me, as well as any other sick desire you have. I am curious as to why, though. What drove you to such extreme measures?"

Jones took another few steps forward, and before Edgeworth knew what had happened, his cravat was being held firmly by a skinny hand. He was soon backed into a corner, his breath hitching as the cravat was pulled tighter around his neck.

"We both know that you knew I was innocent," Jones hissed. "I never committed the murder. That day, in court, my defence attorney held an amazing case. But yours was better." Anger rushed through him for a moment, and he pulled the cravat further, blocking off all air to Edgeworth's lungs. The prosecutor struggled feebly, but to no avail. "I saw it in your eyes, Miles, just as I see it today. You knew you'd made a mistake, but you wouldn't allow your pathetic pride to be harmed by admitting it, instead allowing me to be jailed."

He sniggered as Miles drew enough strength to push him aside, a fire in his eyes that showed disgust as he took in deep breaths, leaning slightly on the wall behind him.

"Your pride will be harmed before you die at my hands, Miles," Jones continued. "Now that you've gotten a taste of being trapped, as I was in prison for all those years, you're uneasy. You're no longer in control." His eyes closed for a moment, a content grin sweeping onto his face. "Oh, you have _no_ idea how long I've waited for this… how long I've _planned_. Ever since I stepped into that cold, lonesome cell, I knew justice had to be served. And now that I've paid time in prison for a murder I never committed, it's only fair that I kill somebody, isn't it? It may as well be you. Just as you sent me to my Hell, I will send you to your grave. Or at least, as close as I can get. Don't be expecting any fancy funeral arrangements."

"I won't expect _anything_ to do with my death," Edgeworth announced, venom lacing each word dangerously.

"I wouldn't sound so confident if I were in your position, my dear, pitiful _prosecutor_."

Another few shots of pain, then darkness as Miles fell into a state of nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now we know who kidnapped our dear Edgeworth. We'll learn more about him soon enough, dear readers (hehe, I have readers. YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME, MWUHAHA! No, just kidding. I'm not that power obsessed. Thanks for the reviews, by the way).**

**Where were we… oh yes. Quite a few people seemed surprised that Payne actually won the case last chapter, haha :P I considered making him lose, since it wouldn't overly impact the story, but then again, Edgeworth did all the preparation. That's the only reason he won :D I'll see you next chapter!**

**~Clide**


	4. An Unexpected Phonecall

**A/N: Another fast update... you guys are lucky that I'm on holidays, seriously :P Usually I update once every two weeks (that's how it was for my last story, anyway xD).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You… know who's behind this?" Kay questioned.<p>

She recognised completely that she had to tread carefully. Gumshoe wasn't in much of a state to be answering questions; however she needed to get answers, and quickly.

"Oh pal," he muttered. Kay noticed that his voice had lost its usual cheeriness. "I deserve to be whipped a thousand times by Ms von Karma for this. I can't believe I was so foolish… it's completely my fault that this happened! Now-"

"Gummy, please calm down!" Kay pleaded, trying her hardest to lead him to one of the seats. They were now in the sitting room; it was the only place she could think to take him after he'd pretty much broken down in Edgeworth's office, saying something about a man, and how stupid he'd been not to realise.

Gumshoe followed her willingly, and all but collapsed in the chair. "S-Sorry, pal, for my panic before. It just shocked me when I remembered. I think I can talk now."

"Go on," Kay urged, hoping she wasn't sounding rude at all.

The detective nodded, unable to meet her eyes. "I think you already know this, pal, but this room's supplies are restocked once a week. And by supplies, I mean coffee, hot chocolate, tea, sugar… simple things like that." After receiving the nod from his companion, he continued. "Well… the same happened this week. I was sitting here, and a man walked in."

"Go on."

"Well… he wasn't the usual guy who delivers the supplies, but I didn't think much of it. He had the same uniform and trolley that they all use, so my first thought was that he was just another employee. We spoke for a while, and he was real nice."

"What did you talk about?" Kay asked. She saw Gumshoe tense slightly, seeming uneasy by the question. A silence began between the two. "Gummy," she said quietly, "whatever you said, you didn't have the intention for any of this to happen. Unless we know the facts, we can't save Mr Edgeworth. Please, tell me."

"He seemed like the sort of guy who was friends with everyone," Gumshoe finally continued. "He began restocking the sugar, all the time talking casually to me. At first, it was just about ordinary things, like the weather, sports and work. Then he began to ask about how many people used this room.

"Thinking it was so he knew how much to restock for the week, although I never had to tell any other worker, I answered that it was just three people, Mr Edgeworth, you and myself. He laughed, and seemed interested about which drink was for which person."

"Yes?" the thief said eagerly, wanting to know more. She was sure that this man had something to do with their case, she just needed to figure out what.

"Pal… please forgive me," Gumshoe said tightly, twisting his hands together uncomfortably. "I told him that I was a coffee person, didn't drink anything else. You only drink the hot chocolate, so I mentioned that as well. Then… his face seemed to change for a moment, like he was suddenly mad… or maybe just excited. He said, 'so I'm guessing it's only the prosecutor who drinks the tea, then?'. I told him yes, that Mr Edgeworth only drank the tea."

Kay bit her lip. "What did he do after that?"

"He finished what he was doing real fast, like he was excited. He told me that he'd enjoyed chatting, and he left, quicker than I could blink. I almost went after him, though."

"Huh?" Kay asked, frowning. "Why?"

"As I looked at the supplies, something seemed odd, pal. There was more coffee and hot chocolate… but the tea hadn't been restocked at all. In fact, there was only one bag left." He gestured to the rack which usually contained the teabags, and Kay noticed with a start that there were none left. "And now that we deduced Mr Edgeworth was drugged, it answers the question of how. It couldn't have been from the sugar or milk, because I've used both and been fine. Howeve-"

Kay suddenly leapt up, heading straight for the corner of the room. There sat a bin, almost filled to the top with litter. Without giving it another thought, she kicked it over roughly, its contents scattering on the tiled floor.

"Pal!" Gumshoe protested, coming from behind her. "Look, I know you're mad, but don't destroy the room!"

"You don't understand!" Kay announced. To Gumshoe's horror, she began searching through the rubbish frantically. "I'm not mad at you, Gummy. In fact, what you've said has been the biggest clue so far! Things are finally coming together, and now we might have enough proof to get more assistance on this case!"

"Just what are you searching for, pal?" Gumshoe asked, crouching down beside her. "You know that's not hygienic… you could have at least put gloves on."

Ignoring his last comment, Kay continued. "Isn't it obvious what I'm looking for? The tea bag Mr Edgeworth used!" She stopped for a moment, looking at Gumshoe in the eyes. "I'm finally understanding… that man was asking you questions for a reason. And don't blame yourself, because he would have found another way to get the answers if you hadn't said anything, only then we wouldn't have known about it. Gummy, why do you think there were teabags hidden in Mr Edgeworth's office?"

The detective's eyes lit up. "Pal… are you saying what I think you are? That those teabags were taken from this room as it was being restocked?"

Kay nodded furiously, getting back to searching the bin. "When he found out that Mr Edgeworth was the only one who drank the tea, you said he got excited. He must have piled any leftover teabags in his trolley, then placed one that contained some sort of drug. He did it so Mr Edgeworth was sure to get it the next time he needed a drink."

"Then after that, he headed to his office, right, pal?" Gumshoe said as he began to assist Kay in her search.

"Yep. He found some way to get inside as he saw Mr Edgeworth leave – maybe jamming the door beforehand in a way that it wouldn't lock properly – and hid there, waiting."

"Hold up a second pal," Gumshoe requested, halting his search, "how was he able to do that without being noticed when Mr Edgeworth came back to his office?"

Without stopped, Kay thought for a few moments. Something like the shape of a man surely would have alerted Edgeworth as soon as he entered the room. So that would mean… "I think," she began, "he hid in his trolley."

"His… trolley?" Gumshoe mused.

"Yes!" Kay said, excitement gripping her. Piece by piece, everything was coming together. Though it was mere speculation for the time being, she had a strong feeling that this man was at the centre of the incident. "But he realised a problem; he couldn't fit inside, because he'd loaded all of the teabags there, and probably had many more that he was _supposed_ to restock. That was why he deposited them in one of Mr Edgeworth's containers, so he had room to fit. After that… well, I don't think Mr Edgeworth would have noticed the trolley. It wasn't too big, and if the man put it to the right of the door, near the shelves…"

"Ah! Mr Edgeworth wouldn't have seen it as he walked inside, because the door was blocking it!" Detective Gumshoe announced, eyes gleaming. "From then on, he was too distracted with preparing the case to notice it. It wouldn't have been moving, so it wouldn't have caught his eye."

"Then all he had to do was wait until the drug's affects kicked in," Kay murmured. "Do you think that it would be safe to assume that the trolley was how Mr Edgeworth was moved, too?"

The detective nodded mutely, lost in deep thought. Kay soon followed suit.

With the information he had told her, they'd managed to work out the details leading up to the kidnapping in an unbelievably short amount of time. But the biggest problem still remained; the location of Miles Edgeworth.

"Pal! I found it!"

"Gummy, you're amazing!" Kay said loudly as she saw him holding up the used teabag, a grin on his face. "I really hope there's still traces of the drug in there… are you able to get anybody to examine it?"

"No problem at all, pal," Gumshoe announced, standing. "I'll be right back." Before Kay knew it, he'd left.

She felt relief rush through her. With this, they'd be able to prove everything. They'd be able to get more assistance, and they'd find him for sure. They _had_ to. Before she realized what was happening, Kay's cheeks were damp with tears, and the painful feeling of worry was back in her stomach. He needed to be alright; she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't.

She wasn't sure when these… emotions had begun, but she suspected she'd acknowledged for a while. Though his disappearance had triggered them strongly, it wasn't the first time she'd known her feelings for Miles Edgeworth _definitely_ crossed the realm of friendly.

It wasn't just that he'd aided her to catch the fake Yatagarasu anymore, and helped see her father's killer was put to justice. She'd come to admire him as a person over the three years she'd known him. Through the various cases they'd faced, she'd found herself becoming closer to him. The age difference didn't seem to matter, she found, as the time continued.

Had Edgeworth known, she guessed he would have rejected the idea. She was only an assistant; nothing more. Regardless, she couldn't block out the voice inside her. The thought that he could be gone petrified her, more than when she'd had a gun pointed to her head by Shih-na.

Kay vowed that, if they found him, she would never again take his presence for granted.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she retrieved it, thinking it was her Uncle Badd. She realised with a start that she'd promised to call him as soon as she got back home, but completely forgotten to. Knowing him, he would have been worried. Feeling guilty, she checked the number on the screen, and almost dropped her phone in shock.

Quickly pressing the answer button, she spoke hurriedly. "Mr Edgeworth!"

"K-Kay…" The reply was soft, too soft. It wasn't the bold and fearless voice she'd grown to love; it was at the point of breaking, so weak and fragile.

Her head began to spin. How was he calling her? How hadn't he managed to call her earlier? "Where are you? Are you alright?" she demanded, not bothering to hide her worry.

There was a pause before he finally replied. "I'm… alive." His voice was even more lost than the first time.

"M-Mr Edgeworth," Kay choked. She gripped the phone a little tighter, breathing in quickly. "We're trying to find you, Gummy and I. Do you have any idea where you are?"

Another pause. "No, I don't," Edgeworth admitted quietly. "I apologize. I'm in some sort of cellar, but I don't know where."

"We'll find you, I promise," Kay told him, her voice beginning to rise slightly with panic. "A-Are you injured?"

She heard him breathe in sharply, and it sounded as though something in the background was moving. "Kay, I don't have much time," Edgeworth rushed. "Just… promise me you'll continue to pursue the truth, in the event that I don't return."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. When they did, Kay's heart began to beat painfully hard in her chest, and for a moment, the phone almost fell from her grasp. "Don't talk like that!" she yelled, unable to help the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "You'll come back, we'll find you!"

She faintly heard hurried footsteps on the other end. "Kay," Miles began, "whatever happens, know that I lo-"

There was a cracking noise, and for a moment, Kay only heard static. Then nothing at all. She lowered her hand, trembling uncontrollably as she replayed the conversation in her mind over and over, the meaning becoming clearer each time.

And when Gumshoe finally entered the room, she could only hold on to him tightly and cry, feeling like a complete and utter failure.

* * *

><p>"Are you cold, Miles Edgeworth?"<p>

The prosecutor nodded numbly, not wishing for Jones to have any reason to harm him, as he would if he didn't reply. The injuries he'd already sustained were far too great in number and severity as it was. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slowly giving up. The fleeting hope that somebody would come to his assistance had died long ago, as time had stretched on. How much longer he would be able to survive was a question that often crossed Miles' mind.

"Perhaps fire will warm you up, then?" Jones suggested. "Fire is a very pretty thing, you know. The way it dances, destroying everything in its path…" He chuckled. "But then again, it can be a great comfort at times… an alley. Have the candles I've been leaving you served as any cosiness? Any relief, that perhaps there's something else with life imprisoned with you?"

"Are you going to burn me?" Miles asked, knowing he didn't desire to endure the taunting any longer.

Fire… it brought back memories of the embassy. He suddenly found himself reliving the panic – no, pure _terror_ - when he imagined that Kay had been trapped in it. The thought that she'd been caught up in the flames, held by the blazing heat, had caused him to lose his composure, even if it was only slightly.

Back then, he'd only known her for a day. He thought that she would just be another person to aid, another person who would walk into his life, then just as easily exit. She didn't hold any sort of significance.

Funny thing, to worry about somebody he didn't care about.

It was only then that Edgeworth realised that, had it been Gumshoe in the fire, he would have felt just as concerned. Perhaps even a little less. Yet there was a difference; he'd known the detective since he started his career. He barely knew Kay at the time.

And as he discussed the prospect of torture with Jones, he couldn't help but feel ashamed for not recognising it earlier. Of course, the feeling wouldn't be neutral. Kay only thought of him as somebody to look up, nothing more. The difference in age was too great; they'd both grown up under completely different circumstances.

Had they really? Now that he considered it, both of their pasts seemed to line up. Kay had lost her father at around the same age he'd lost his, and she'd been forced to take a different path in life. She'd longed to bring the killer to justice, but it had been many years later that it actually happened. She was one of the rare people in the world who understood the impact it had, having a parent murdered.

Now it was too late. He would never speak with her again. Miles only wished that he'd been able to say goodbye, or something along those lines.

"Burn you…?" Jones mused, bringing him from his thoughts. "Perhaps. But not tonight."

"Then I don't see a point to our conversation at all, I'm afraid."

Miles peeked through his tangled hair, surveying Jones. He looked in fairly high spirits, as though he were enjoying their communication to the maximum limit. His guard was let down immensely, and he looked at the point of _relaxed_. He had every reason to be; he had the one person he hated in his grasp, with no chance of them fighting back.

Edgeworth then caught sight of a familiar object, hanging out slightly from Jones' pocket. As he tried to focus on it, his heart jumped. It was his phone.

If he somehow managed to seize it, perhaps he could call for help? He could get out of the cellar, escape from the agony and live a little longer. He wouldn't be able to tell them of his exact location, but it was possible they could trace the call. Edgeworth experimentally tried to raise his hand, finding that he was able to. Hoping that it would apply for the rest of his body, he lay in wait, knowing he'd only have one chance.

"You've been unobservant this time," he said weakly. His own voice surprised him; it was full of helplessness. Nonetheless, he continued. "I can see out the door, you know. You must have forgotten to lock it."

For a split second, Jones looked back. In another, Edgeworth had used all of his remaining strength to stumble to his feet and push him roughly into a wall. Jones' head whacked against it, and his body slumped down to the ground, stirring and shaking uncomfortably.

Miles wasted no time. He leant down, retrieving his phone from the other man's pocket, and stumbled his way to the other side of the room. Clumsily, he switched it on. After waiting for it to load, he unlocked it, scrolling through his contacts. It didn't matter who; anybody would do. Picking a random number, he lifted the phone to his ear, casting an anxious look at Jones.

It didn't take long for them to answer. "Mr Edgeworth!"

Of course… to his assistant, he would forever be Mr Edgeworth, nothing more. Miles wondered for a moment whether he'd somehow purposely picked her to call… he couldn't be sure. "K-Kay…" he murmured, some form of relief flooding though him.

"Where are you? Are you alright?" the thief demanded.

Was he alright? Certainly not. The constant aching that plagued his body was a reminder. Even as he'd risen to attack Jones, it had taken all his mental power not to collapse straight afterwards. "I'm… alive," Miles replied honestly, though his voice was quiet.

"M-Mr Edgeworth," Kay stammered. By that point Jones had begun to understand what had happened, slowly regaining his thoughts. "We're trying to find you, Gummy and I. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"I'm afraid I don't," he admitted. Not once had Jones given any hint to his whereabouts. "I apologize. I'm in some sort of cellar, but I don't know where."

"We'll find you, I promise," Kay told him, voice rising frantically.

It was then that Edgeworth noticed something strange about it. Kay was usually a calm and collected person. Though she had her moments of being shocked, over the past years she'd matured amazingly. From the enthusiastic seventeen year old thief to a calmer, logical twenty year old, he was proud to call her his assistant. It was the first time in a while he'd heard her so afraid… so anxious.

"A-Are you injured?" Kay continued.

Miles was about to reply, but he found himself inhaling sharply as Jones finally stood, fury in his green eyes as he leant against the wall, preparing himself. "Kay, I don't have much time," Edgeworth announced. For a moment, he wondered what he should say next. In reality, it could be the last time they spoke, the last words she would hear him say. "Just… promise me you'll continue to pursue the truth, in the event that I don't return."

There was a brief pause, in which Jones had stumbled further forwards. "Don't talk like that!" Kay shouted, sounding beyond upset. "You'll come back, we'll find you!"

"Kay," Miles said, knowing she had to hear what he was about to say, "whatever happens, know that I lo-"

He suddenly found himself falling, the phone knocked from his grasp. Tumbling to the ground, it smashed against the hard floor, the sound echoing in his ears.

"I honestly… didn't think you had it in you… _prosecutor_," Jones panted. In a swift movement, he picked up the phone, holding his head with his spare hand. "Where did that sudden energy come from, hm?"

Truthfully, Edgeworth wasn't sure. Perhaps it was the desire to see the other man in pain, as he had been for many days, or the sudden hope of escape. It didn't matter either way. He knew he wouldn't be able to complete such a feat a second time.

"You may need some sort of restraining. The miniscule piece of freedom you have could cause me trouble in the future."

Without speaking another word, he swung open the door and closed it with force, leaving Miles sprawled out on the floor, feeling defeated. Not because the phone had broken, or that Jones had decided to restrain him further, but that he hadn't at least been able to finish what he was about to admit to Kay.

There wouldn't be another chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long chapter is long. And Hell to edit. **

**So now Edgeworth has finally made contact with the outside world, and **_**just **_**missed out on his chance to tell Kay how he feels. Will he ever get out? Nobody knows… actually, that's a lie. I know :P Feedback is appreciated! I've been worried about the characters in this chapter, actually. Your thoughts?**

**~Clide**


	5. Sacrifice

**A/N: I'll be honest; this is a rather dark chapter, but it's vital to the story. Just a heads up.**

* * *

><p>"Pal, it'll be alright."<p>

"We don't that for sure."

"…No, we don't. But there are two good pieces of news that will help us find Mr Edgeworth."

Kay looked up from where she had been, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, to look at Gumshoe in the eyes. "Good news or not… you don't understand! He sounded weak, and injured. The way he spoke was like he knew he was… he was going to die."

Gumshoe looked down. "Please, pal. Don't talk like that, there's always hope. And our hope lies in the chance that Mr Edgeworth has given us." After he was sure that Kay wasn't going to interrupt, he continued. "Firstly, we can trace the call. It was made from his own phone, so it will make the process a lot quicker. And secondly, we have backup on this case. The lab boys discovered a drug in the teabag we found, one that is slow working, but induces a long lasting unconsciousness. An official investigation has been opened. Once the call is traced, we'll have more than enough people to apprehend Mr Jones."

Kay blinked, eyes still red. "Mr… Jones? You know the man's name?"

Gumshoe looked at her grimly. "I didn't get time to mention it before, pal, but I think I know who the man behind this is. He was part of a case Mr Edgeworth and I lead, ten years ago. I don't remember the precise details of the investigation… but I'd say he has a very clear motive to kidnap him."

* * *

><p>"You'll be interested to know that your phone broke, Miles Edgeworth," Jones stated pleasantly.<p>

Edgeworth didn't have the strength to be disappointed anymore. He'd expected it, with the sickening crash it had made as it hit the ground. That meant that his last ray of hope had died; the possibility of the call being traced.

His chance of escaping from the room any other way had been ruined, too. Jones had, as he was unconscious, tied him up against a rusted water pipe to prevent any movement. As well as it being restricting, he found it humiliating to an enormous degree.

"However… I did discover some interesting information, as I searched through its files on my computer," Jones admitted. "I was surprised to find that the data had survived such a blow. Perhaps your phone isn't as ruined as it looks. Anyhow, you were calling a 'Kay Faraday', I believe. She's some sort of… _assistant_ to you, if my information isn't faulty."

"That's none of your concern," Edgeworth managed to growl. He hated the way Jones said her name; so twisted and sick. As though he had some sort of plans.

"Now, now, no need to get upset. I was merely asking. Truthfully, I found it odd. She's only twenty years of age, and has no qualifications of any sort. Why then, would a serious prosecutor such as yourself, even _consider_ her as help? "

Miles looked up to glare at him. "Miss Faraday has no bearing to anything. She had no input in the case ten years ago."

"That doesn't matter to me." Jones' lips curled upwards in delight. "I would have left her alone. However, something you said –or rather, almost said – on the phone intrigued me. The words were almost out of your mouth, before I broke it." He laughed, almost in disbelief. Tilting his head slightly, he surveyed Miles. "Could it possibly be… that you, the stone-hearted prosecutor, have fallen in love?"

Miles' fists clenched weakly. A feeling of dread was upon him, one that was directly connected with Kay.

"You can't hide it from me. After learning that little fact, I finally realised what would harm you most. Truthfully, I'm getting tired of injuring you… you never give me the results I _want_. All this time, I've longed for a shriek, like the one the courtroom heard from me as I was declared guilty. So I took it upon myself to do a bit of research on the fine young lady." He paused, checking for a reaction. "She lives alone, I've noticed. There's nobody to protect her."

"You… you wouldn't dare," Miles hissed in what he hoped was a threatening tone. He found himself trying to stand, but the pain in his legs added with the rope's tight hold made it impossible.

"Oh, but I _would_ dare, Edgeworth." Jones leant forward, until his nose was almost touching his prisoner's. "It wasn't how I first planned, but I'm a man who doesn't mind change. I'm thinking about paying this _Kay Faraday _a visit. Perhaps I'll invite her over here, so she can see what will become of you." His eyes gleamed. "Even better; I'll keep you alive long enough to see her locked away with you! The things I could do with her, Miles. I may have to tie her up from the beginning, or perhaps give her a larger intake of the drugs, as today's youth are a lot harder to handle. Then, the knife I haven't needed to use on you will be on her, but not too much at first. Truthfully, cuts usually sting more than other wounds… I've just had so much fun hurting you with my bare hands, though."

He glanced at Edgeworth, pleased to the see effect it was having on him. He'd become even paler, something Jones hadn't thought possible, and was trembling, not just from the cold. His lips were moving slightly; he seemed unable to get the right words to form. It was a few more moments before they did. "This is… c-completely unnecessary. To bring s-somebody into the situation without even having a reason…"

"_You_ are the reason," Jones reminded him. "Such a shame, it seemed as though she had so much potential in life. I'll enjoy it nonetheless. There's a much larger variety of torture, for women. Her blood will stain the room as the knife goes deeper and deeper into her flesh each day, until she is at my feet, begging for death. The best part is that you'll have no choice but to witness it, knowing that every time she cries in pain, it will be _entirely_ your fault."

For the first time since his imprisonment, an agonized scream tore its way uncontrollably from Miles' lips.

* * *

><p>Sofas weren't too comfortable to sleep on, Kay decided.<p>

Especially not Detective Gumshoe's. It was old and worn out, threatening to collapse if she moved just a little too much. On top of that, it smelled as though it had been left out in the rain for a decent amount of time before he had bought it. She wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case; the Detective's salary wasn't as great as he hoped.

He'd offered up his bed, knowing he'd be at the precinct for most of the night, but Kay had refused. She knew that rest wouldn't be possible. The few times she'd almost dozed off, her mind had suddenly replayed the conversation, causing her to bolt upright in shock.

Edgeworth hadn't sounded alright. The words 'I'm alive,' echoed in her thoughts. It represented that though his heart was beating, he wasn't well. What was he about to say, before the phone had cut off? Was it important, a vital clue to the case? Perhaps she would never know.

Pulling the blanket over her just a little more, Kay wondered when Gumshoe would return. He said that there shouldn't be any problems tracing the call, but since when did anything they did go exactly to plan? It would make him unfindable for sure, for the call had been their only clue to his location.

She checked the clock hanging on the wall opposite. By now she'd seen it so many times that she would've been able to identify it among many look-alikes. It showed that it was nearing 6am. She really needed to get some rest.

Gumshoe had offered to let her stay for two reasons, the first being she wouldn't have been able to cope on her own. He suspected that he knew why, but wouldn't dare tell her. Kay prided herself in being strong, and she would be irritated to know that it wasn't the case. The second reason was simply that his apartment was closer to the precinct than her own, and though it wasn't the most comfortable place, it would be much more useful.

Kay's instincts were brought into action as she heard creaking outside the door. She sat up immediately, her thoughts lost for a moment. Crossing her fingers, she hoped that it would be Gumshoe with positive news. She heard the key turn in the lock, and the door swung open, flooding the room with light.

"Gummy! Were you able to trace the call?" Kay demanded, glad to see the familiar face enter the apartment.

He took a few steps inside, closing the door behind him. "Not quite pal. But we know his location either way." Kay noticed that he looked worn out. He had every reason to be; he'd been working the whole day and night. "You see, we couldn't trace the call. The phone must have been damaged in some way. The tech team were about to give up, but I put my badge on the line by telling them that they couldn't, and that it was a case of life or death."

"So what did they do?"

"After that, they got annoyed at me, but they did as I said. They didn't have many options, so they decided to check the network files, just in case Jones had decided to search through the phone's data using some sort of computer. I'm not an expert, so I can't explain in detail what they did. But since we knew all the information about Mr Edgeworth's phone, it made it possible. If Jones was connected to the Internet while looking through any files at the time, then they would be able to track his location. They managed to do that, pal."

"So you know where he is?" the Yatagarasu exclaimed, excitement in her voice. At long last, things were beginning to go their way.

"Unfortunately, the results were vague. It showed us a rough area, with a population of about two thousand people. That's a lot of houses to search though… too many. However, I decided to do a bit more digging. I got the case file from the investigation ten years ago and headed to the company who restocks all the supplies for the sitting room."

"Ah…" Kay murmured, beginning to understand.

"I showed them the picture of Jones, and the manager immediately identified him. He was angry, because apparently Jones hasn't turned up to a single shift since the day Mr Edgeworth disappeared. He was working under the name of 'Jackson Richards'."

"An alias."

Gumshoe nodded weakly. "Yep. I then looked up the houses in the area Jones is in now. There's a house owned by Jackson Richards there."

"That's where he is!" Kay exclaimed, jumping from the sofa. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

"Pal, listen. It's dangerous to go alone, don't you think it would be better to-"

"No, you listen!" she interrupted, force behind every word. Kay paused for a moment, knowing that she sounded more than just rude. If the she was talking to was a stranger, than she wouldn't have cared less. However, it was one of her dearest friends whom she trusted with her life. One that had dedicated his night to finding as much information as he could. "Thank you, for everything you've done Gummy," Kay said, as sincerely as she could. "You've been amazing, and I can tell you're tired. I know you're going to say that we should wait until officials at the police department have decided what to do, _but we can't_. It will take too long; he's hurt, and who knows what Jones has done since I spoke to him?"

For a moment, the detective hesitated. Then, to Kay's relief, he nodded. "You're right, pal. Here, take this," he ordered, handing her the case file. "You should read up a bit more about Jones. This is a tricky guy we're dealing with, and if you get hurt because we weren't prepared enough…"

"Nobody's going to get hurt," Kay told him confidentially. "Regardless, we're going to bring Jones to justice, Gummy. No matter what it takes… no matter the cost."

* * *

><p><em>The door to the cellar opened loudly, and Miles looked up. A familiar figure, but certainly not Jones, was pushed into the room, holding a candle in their hand. She stumbled, green eyes wide with shock when she saw him.<em>

"_Mr Edgeworth?" she asked, making her way over to him. _

_Panic rushed though the prosecutor when he realised it was Kay. Thankfully, she looked unscathed. But if what Jones had planned was true, she wouldn't be for long. Before he could speak, Jones entered, smirking. In his hand he held a silver knife, gleaming in the candlelight. _

_Edgeworth tried his hardest to move, however he couldn't. He looked down, only to find that he wasn't being restrained at all. It was simple terror that prevented him from protecting her. He tried to call out, to tell her to run._

_Kay's screams echoed in the room as Jones raised the knife._

Edgeworth jumped, his eyes snapping open. His heart was pounding painfully, and he took in ragged breaths. Looking around the room in panic, he expected to see Kay. Relief washed over him when he saw she wasn't there. It was just a terrible, monstrous nightmare… but it could soon become reality.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Kay had done nothing to anger Jones; it was his own fault that she would be brought in. Her suffering would be because of him, because of a senseless, irresponsible mistake he'd made in the past. If there was anything he needed to do before he was killed, it was find a way to save her.

How could he do such a thing? In his position, options were limited. Being tied up in a room with no access to the outside world… surely that made it impossible? No, he couldn't think like that. If he did, then he might as well have given up. There was a solution to every problem… he just needed to use logic to find it. Miles closed his eyes, thinking about the circumstances.

Jones was a twisted, twisted man, who loathed him. He wanted nothing more than to cause Edgeworth pain, and if Kay was captured, it would definitely do so. It was the only reason she was going be taken in; because it would hurt him.

But… what if there was a way to make it so the act _wouldn't_ cause him pain? He couldn't just pretend; he'd given away too much in their last meeting. If Kay was brought to the cellar, there would be no way for him to stop what Jones had planned. He needed to prevent Jones from bringing her there in the first place… he needed to eliminate the motive.

The motive.

Edgeworth's eyes shot open in shock when he understood his thoughts. _He_ was the motive, the reason that Kay was in danger. If he wasn't there, it would be safe to assume that Jones would have no reason to harm her. His inspiration would be gone.

_But fire can be a comfort at times… an alley. _His eyes rested on the candle in front of him.

Wasting no time, he moved about slightly. The ropes were tight, but not so tight that he wasn't able to take off his jacket. As he did so, he noticed just how many bruises were covering his arms, black blotches spread unevenly, right up to his shoulders. Jones' damage was to a further extent than he'd thought.

Stretching out his arm, trying to ignore its painful protests, he grasped a few pieces of wood from one of the broken wine barrels, placing them close to the candle. Cautiously, he reached out a further time to a cracked storage cupboard, picking up a small bottle hidden inside. His hand ran across the smooth, slender neck, knowing that his plan wouldn't be able to be completed without it. Even with the wood and his jacket serving as fuel, it would be difficult to light them properly in the cold, let alone to keep them burning long enough. The bottle was the solution… or rather, its contents.

He'd noticed it during his search of the room before. After smelling it, he'd concluded that the person who had previously owned the cellar was an amateur in wine making. It smelt far too much of pure alcohol. Luckily for him, this also meant it was highly flammable.

Looking at the supplies in front of him, Edgeworth hesitated. This essentially meant he was committing suicide, didn't it? But his intentions weren't because he was giving up; it was to save somebody who didn't deserve to suffer. If he was gone, Jones wouldn't bother to kidnap Kay, he was sure of that.

To face the bitter truth, Jones was going to kill him eventually. Ever since he'd prosecuted his case ten years ago, his fate had been decided and sealed, with no escape. If he was going to die, he at least wanted it to be with purpose, and this way, he was saving somebody. Waiting for Jones to finish him would only mean that Kay would die too.

Edgeworth's heart fell slightly. Kay. He'd never get another chance to see his assistant again, though she was much more than that to him. In the words of Franziska, he'd been nothing more than a foolish fool. How he hadn't considered the possibility earlier was beyond him, the possibility of Kay meaning a whole lot more to him than he originally thought. So many signs, yet logic had failed him. In some situations… perhaps it wasn't the correct approach.

It no longer mattered, at any rate.

Using both hands, he raised the bottle shakily over his head, smashing it down over the candle. In an instant, the flames had erupted, catching on the wine barrel remains and his jacket. Smoke began to fill the room at an alarming rate, and Edgeworth found his lips forming an almost smile.

The Yatagarasu would continue to steal the truth.


	6. A Blazing Retrieval

_Case: RD-3_

_Date: April 20__th__, 2012_

_Victim: Maxwell Rivers_

_Suspect name: Aaron Jones_

_Charge: Murder. Guilty, sentenced to ten years._

_Additional notes: Jones was arrested after being found at the crime scene, murder weapon containing his prints. No witnesses. He denied all allegations, and refused to explain why he was at the murder scene. Relationship between victim and suspect was their workplace._

_Prosecutor: Miles Edgeworth_

_Defense attorney: Richard Jackson_

_Detective: Dick Gumshoe_

Kay scanned the notes quickly, flicking through to the next page. "This guy seems twisted," she commented. "I think I know why he chose the name 'Jack Richards' for his alias. His defense attorney was named Richard Jackson."

Gumshoe nodded. "He was having severe psychological problems in prison, pal. Much, much worse than any other prisoner I've heard of. He even scared the guards, it's a wonder they let him go when his time was up. They tried to keep an eye on him, but he disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"They don't know where he went, after he was released. He must have started the alias sometime then."

Kay drummed her fingers impatiently against the file, fidgeting uncomfortably. "How much longer until we're there?"

"It's a half hour drive, pal, so maybe another ten minutes."

"Do you think he's alright? Mr Edgeworth, I mean."

Silence dragged as Gumshoe drove on, coming to a quieter suburb. Kay noticed that they were by now far from the city, coming to a much more open landscape. The sky was beginning to lighten as the sun rose, and any other time she would have found the view relaxing.

"We can only hope," the detective replied eventually.

"If I ever see Aaron Jones, I'm going to give him a good kick to the shin," Kay mumbled. "I understand that he would be angry at Mr Edgeworth, after all, he was declared guilty. But to kidnap him is crazy!"

"Like I said, he's psychologically unstable," Gumshoe reminded her. "The man was apparently a nice guy, before the RD-3 incident. After that, he changed dramatically. Nothing like how he used to be… but then again, nobody would be."

"Of course he changed!" Kay burst out. "He _murdered_ somebody! Nobody could stay the same!"

"Perhaps, pal."

"What do you mean _perhaps_? The guy was guilty of murder!"

Another silence, in which Gumshoe seemed to be debating whether or not to continue. "I do remember thinking that the motive seemed a little too… stretched," he admitted. "They say that he killed his co-worker because he recently got a promotion. It almost seemed too cliché, as well as unrealistic. They both had very well-paid jobs, and were friends. I can't remember the victim's name, but I heard that he helped Jones though some rough times. Would he really kill him, just for money?"

Kay listened to the detective, the information being stored safely in her mind. She continued to read the file, finding that the only evidence to convict him was the murder weapon, as well as being found at the scene. Edgeworth had tackled much more complicated cases then that before, each time finding the truth. Could it have been different ten years ago?

He wasn't always the same. Now, the guilty verdicts seemed to matter a little less, the truth being the goal he pursued. But Gumshoe told her of the impact DL-6 left on him, how he made sure that all defendants were seen as guilty when he began he's career. In those years that he cared only of winning cases, not all the defendants could have been guilty. Kay knew that was impossible.

She found herself almost feeling sorry for Jones, but quickly pushed it from her mind. Guilty or not, he shouldn't have kidnapped him. Kay read the part that Gumshoe had mentioned, containing the information about his mental health. If Jones really was insane, then it made Edgeworth's life in even more danger.

The car swerved suddenly, and Kay found herself gripping onto her seat tightly, looking up at Gumshoe in shock. "What're you-?"

Her words were cut off as the car came to an abrupt halt, jolting her. Without wasting a second, the detective took off his seatbelt and opened his door, running in the direction they'd just come from frantically.

Kay stared at him in disbelief before following suite. Surely this was just wasting time… what on Earth could he possibly be doing? She jogged to where he was standing, motionless and staring into a ditch, mouth open slightly. Her eyes widened as she did the same.

A bright red sports car had been parked on the grass below. As Kay examined it more, further dread crept onto her. Though it didn't look as though it had been in an accident, the windshield was almost completely smashed. Glass fragments littered the ground, as well as the car on the inside. The red paint had been scratched, many parts of the car being dented all round. The leather seats were torn violently, and something that looked like tar stained them, a set pool on the floor. It was barely visible, however Kay noticed the CD player was broken, wires hanging out of it loosely. What was once a fantastic car had been ruined to the point of no repair.

It looked as though somebody had unleashed a fury like no other onto it. The thought made Kay cringe. "D-Do you think…?" she whispered, turning to Gumshoe.

He nodded numbly. "Yeah, pal. Jones must have done this, it's no accident. The car belongs to Mr Edgeworth." He pointed to the ground, where a number plate lay. It had been spoiled with dirt, and was bent; however Kay could still read it easily, recognising the figures.

Her eyes turned to a house in the distance, and she nudged her companion. "Is that the address we're looking for?"

"Looks like it."

"We shouldn't waste any more time, then," Kay said. Turning her back to him, she began walking on a path that lead towards the house. She'd barely gone five steps before she felt a sharp tugging on her sleeve.

Gumshoe looked at her, and Kay quickly recognised concern on his features. "Pal, don't be offended, but… are you sure you want to come?" he questioned. After receiving her look, he hurriedly explained. "I'm not saying that you're not capable of this, pal. You know I'm not. It's just… well, I'll be honest. You're emotions have gotten mixed up in this case."

"And yours haven't?"

"I care about Mr Edgeworth. You do too, but in a different way." He paused for a moment, wondering how to proceed. Kay didn't look upset at his remark; however she did look slightly embarrassed, as though she didn't expect him to know. "You're trying to help. However, in a frantic situation, if you're too emotionally involved you don't think clearly. Jones could have a gun, pal, and he might use Mr Edgeworth as some sort of hostage. Any wrong move and we're all finished."

"Gummy…" Kay murmured. "I know you mean well. I have to help him, though. He's done so much for me, you can hardly expect me to stay out here and just wait for you to return."

Knowing nothing he would say could change her mind, Gumshoe cast his eyes away, sighing. "Promise me that you'll at least try your hardest to protect yourself, and stick close to me."

Nodding, Kay replied, "I promise, Gummy. Now come on, we mightn't have much time."

* * *

><p>They'd had no choice but to break down the door. Gumshoe had entered first, his hand hovering cautiously over his pistol. Kay followed him uncertainly, looking around the room. She half expected Jones to be there, awaiting their arrival, however he was not.<p>

Gumshoe's hand fell slightly, brow furrowing. "Do you see anything, pal?"

Shaking her head, Kay continued to survey the room. It was like any other house she'd seen; perhaps a little on the smaller side, however it didn't have enough furniture to make it appear cramped. The room only contained a small table, nothing more. "No, I don't," she whispered. "Where do you think Jones is?"

"We can't be sure, pal, but don't let down your guard. He could be anywhere."

The two began to move slowly around the house, examining each rooms' precise details before moving on. There didn't seem to be anything strange about the house, apart from its lack of objects. It looked as though Jones had decided to only get what he needed, and nothing else. The only room which was visibly different to any other had some steps, leading down to some sort of underground area… a cellar.

Kay had immediately made her way towards it, but had just as quickly been pulled back by Gumshoe. He shook his head uneasily. "I know it's hard, pal-"

"He could be in there," Kay pointed out. "He told me he was in a cellar." It was clear impatience was getting the better of the raven haired girl, as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I know. But we have to find Jones before we do anything… we'd be walking straight into a trap, otherwise," the detective explained.

After a search of every room, yielding no results, both seemed visibly more relaxed. "It… doesn't look like he's here," Kay said quietly. "Do you think it would be safe to check the cellar? I doubt he'd be there this early in the morning."

"I'd say so. Be on guard though," Gumshoe advised. "I'll wait up here, in case he comes back."

Kay nodded, entering the room which contained the steps. Making her way carefully down them, she examined the door in more detail. It was large, made of a heavy metal, and was placed so not even the slightest gap in the sides was present. Wasting no time, she tried to open it, only to find it was locked. Hitting it a few times with her knuckle, the sound resided around her.

"Mr Edgeworth?" she called. She awaited a reply, slowly counting to ten just to make sure, however she received none. She knocked another two times, repeating the process. There was no noise coming from the other side of the door.

Kneeling down, she pulled a few tools from her pocket, the lock picking ones that Detective Badd had given her. She began to work at unlocking the door, trying to keep her hands from trembling. For minutes she inserted different tools, trying to find the combination that was _right_. However each time she turned them, instead of the ease she usually achieved, there was nothing. The door stayed locked, and she was beginning to panic.

"Unlock, you damn thing!" she hissed to herself, resisting the urge to kick something.

"An impatient one, are we?"

Kay froze, her heartbeat rapidly increasing. She slowly turned around, looking at the top stairs. A man stood there, his brown hair careless and messy. He was pale and skinny, and had beady green eyes that were studying her. For a moment, they widened, causing him to be a spitting image of the man she'd seen in the pictures. Aaron Jones.

"This is an… _unexpected_ turn of events," he murmured. "I never thought that you would come to visit me, Miss Faraday."

For a moment, Kay could only stare at him, her mouth agape, before seeming to come to her senses. "How do you know who I am?"

"I hardly think that matters," Jones said lightly. "The only important thing is that you're here… you've made things a lot easier for me. I don't have to go through any trouble." In an instant, his hand had shot into his pocket, pulling out a gun. Kay's breathing hitched when it was pointed directly at her.

"Now, now… don't be afraid," Jones requested. "I won't hurt you, if you cooperate. Was it you that broke down my door?"

"Y-Yes," Kay replied. It wasn't a lie; the man hadn't asked her if she was acting alone. She couldn't let him know that Gumshoe was involved as well… where was he, at any rate? He said he'd been keeping guard, had Jones already gotten to him? The thought worried her.

He examined her for a few moments before speaking. "Hm. You're a strong one then, Miss Faraday."

"Stronger than you." Kay said, before she could stop herself.

To her relief, Jones chuckled. "Oh yes, I'd say you would be. Ten years in prison tends to drain the life out of a man, unfortunately. But where's the fun without a fight? I have a feeling you'll be a rather interesting prisoner to keep… you'll be quite entertaining." He walked down a few steps, not once taking his eyes off her. "Now, Miss Faraday… I'd like it if you'd drop everything you might be holding and raise your arms in the air."

Kay instantly let go of the lock picking tools, hands rising above her head as they clattered to the ground.

Jones looked at the tools, seeming amused. "So, you're a talented one, eh? I wouldn't bother trying to pick _that _lock, though. Do you think I was really that careless? It was specially made… not even the greatest thief could open this door, not without the key."

"I suppose I was foolish to try, then," Kay told him. She needed a way to find out if Jones had caught Gumshoe, but subtly. "One person can only do so much."

"Indeed," he commented. "You were foolish to come here on your own."

So he didn't know about Gumshoe… not yet. Relief flooded Kay, and she had to stop a smile from coming to her lips as she saw a familiar figure make its way behind Jones, silently and carefully. _Don't screw it up now, Kay_, she told herself. One wrong move and Jones would realise that they were no longer alone. "D-Do you have Mr Edgeworth?" she asked, hoping the façade of fear would pass.

It seemed to, as Jones' grin grew wider. "Yes, I do have your precious 'Mr Edgeworth'. I'm surprised you only call him that, however." He shook his head sadly. "For a mere assistant to risk her life to find him on her own… surely you'd be on a first name basis?"

Kay didn't have a chance to reply. Jones' smug expression changed to shock as he was pushed over from behind, and a gunshot sounded around them. Everything around her was a blur of movement; Gumshoe had him pinned down, but Jones was fighting back, thrashing around violently. It was a few more moments before he gave up as the detective restrained him completely. His gun had been knocked a few feet away from him, and he was eyeing it with desire.

"Kay!" the detective panted. "Are you okay, pal?"

"I-I'm fine," she said, feeling slightly lightheaded. "G-Gummy, the gunshot…" Kay had seen the bullet go right past her arm, missing her by an inch. It was now embedded in the metal door behind her.

Gumshoe didn't hear her, using his strength to stop Jones' movement, which had started up again. "As for you, Jones… Mr Edgeworth is in that cellar, isn't he?"

"Yes." The reply was cold.

"Where's the key?" After receiving no response, Gumshoe's patience began to wear thin. "I said, _where's the key_?" he demanded, considerably louder than the first time.

"P-Pocket."

The detective quickly searched Jones' coat pocket, revealing the item in question. He threw it to Kay, who caught it easily. "Here, pal. Get Mr Edgeworth out of there, I'll take care of this guy."

Kay watched, mesmerized, as Gumshoe heaved the defeated body of Jones up the stairs and out of sight. Once she was sure she was safe, she inserted the key to the lock and turned it.

The door swung open, and she was met with a wall of intense heat. Smoke escaped from the room, in seconds covering the whole stairwell. In shock, Kay breathed in; and immediately wished she hadn't as she coughed uncontrollably. Peering into the cellar, she saw nothing but grey smoke, and some slight flickers of flame towards the back of the room.

Alarm gripped her; Edgeworth was somewhere inside. She rushed into the smoke, eyes watering and stinging painfully, covering her mouth with her scarf. Breathing in, she made her way around the room, unable to see anything.

Her head spun. Where was he? Was he… alive? No sooner had she thought it, she stumbled, finding she'd reached the end of the room. She faintly felt something next to her leg, and looked down. The figure of a man was slumped against the wall. Her eyes widened when she recognised him, even with the little view she had.

Kay leant down, looking at Miles. His head hung down, his face barely visible. Taking hold of his shoulders, she shook him, hoping to get some sort of response. "M-Mr Edgeworth!" Kay yelled, smoke instantly flooding her mouth. She coughed, trying again. "Mr Edgeworth… p-please, it's me, K-Kay."

For a moment, his head moved. She could have sworn she saw his eyes open, and then just as soon flicker shut. He wasn't yet completely conscious. Surveying him, she saw that he had rope tied around his middle.

She didn't have time to undo it. Kay looked around her, noticing the fire didn't seem to have spread much, the body of it being right in from of them. She took hold of one of the rope loops, bringing it forwards the flames and placing it in them. The rope didn't seem to be too thick… but how long it would take to burn and break was another question entirely.

Thankfully, in a matter of seconds it had worn into two pieces. She set to work pulling it away from Edgeworth, breathing deeply into the scarf. By now her vision had blurred, tears leaking out of her eyes as they seemed to burn.

"M-Mr Edgeworth!" Kay pleaded once more as the rope was discarded. "Please… please, w-wake up! We need to get out of here, we need to leave!" She shook him again, hoping for any type of response. She knew she wouldn't be able to get him out of the room on her own.

Miles' head rose, and his eyes opened, blinking slowly. They didn't seem to be focusing on anything. "K-Kay?" he said before exploding in a coughing fit. "What… no, I was too late. I'm sorry, I couldn't…"

Hurriedly, Kay stuffed her scarf over his mouth so he couldn't inhale anymore of the smoke. She didn't know what he was talking about, but it was just wasting precious time. "Mr Edgeworth, please listen to me. We need to get out of here, before it's too late… try to stand!" Her worry grew as he didn't respond, a vacant look over his features. "Please…" she pleaded. The tears coming from her eyes were no longer from the smoke, but from despair that she was unable to get through to him. "P-Please…"

To her relief, he slowly nodded, looking around him. The scarf fell slightly, and he spoke. "You're correct. We need to leave."

Kay took hold of his arm, rising and trying to pull him up. He managed to stand, but she knew he would need support. She slung his arm around her neck, holding him around his waist. "It's o-okay, we can get out of here," she said, perhaps more to herself than him as they took a few steps forward.

She wasn't sure when. But in another instant, they seemed to be on the stairs. Turning back, Kay kicked the door closed to prevent any more smoke from escaping. The house was already filled with it; she needed to get him outside. Climbing the stairs, Edgeworth seemed to have regained consciousness a little more, taking some of the strain off Kay. When they finally stumbled outside, they both collapsed onto the grass, taking in deep breathes of fresh air.

Kay recovered quickly, as she hadn't breathed much of the smoke. Edgeworth wasn't so lucky, being forced to inhale it so long. Kay helped him to sit up, knowing that it would allow him to take in air more easily. It helped, but not to the extent that damage wasn't done. Helplessness overwhelmed her as he continued to cough, the air around him not seeming to be enough.

"What can I do?" she demanded.

Miles shook his head, speaking between coughing fits. "You… you've already done… so much," he informed her. "Are you… yourself alright?"

It was then that Kay got a better look of him. His hair was tangled, some dried blood covering parts of it, and there was a large bruise covering his cheek. Without his maroon jacket, his arms were exposed, grazes and more injuries spread over them. Instead of his usual neat appearance, dirt and ash covered almost his whole body. Dark shadows lay underneath his eyes, and he looked beyond exhausted. It didn't look like he would be able to stay conscious for much longer.

In the distance, she heard sirens, a sure sign that help was on its way. "I'm fine. Just hang in there, Mr Edgeworth."

"I… shall try."

Kay barely registered it as paramedics surrounded the two of them, asking all the necessary questions, nor as the police came from the other side of the house, with Jones in handcuffs. She only seemed slightly aware as she was forced to let go of him as they placed a gas mask around his mouth. Then Gumshoe was talking to her, saying something about needing to go to the hospital.

The world came crashing down around her when Edgeworth was placed on a stretcher and taken away, the realisation that everything mightn't be alright hitting her hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Urk. I need to learn how to keep my chapters a more consistent length, ja? And random question, but does anybody here have a deviantart account? I need more friends that are into this fandom xD My account name there is charcargo. If you watch me, you'll have a better idea of when I'll update, because I'll probably say so in a journal post. You'll also see my terrible drawings!**

**Also, 11 reviews last chapter! I love you guys, you make writing this even more enjoyable. Until next time, my dear readers.**

**~Clide**


	7. Visitors

**A/N: Spoilers for Apollo Justice ahead! I figured that I sort of had to make this story run in line with AJ events, though I'm not a **_**massive**_** fan of the game. Still, if you haven't played it, you probably know the basic gist of the storyline anyway. I just thought I should warn you.**

* * *

><p>Kay had never liked waiting.<p>

She'd had to do a lot of it, really. The days her father had taken her with him to work, she'd hated sitting outside the courtroom, waiting for the trial to begin. She'd loathed it even more when he'd decided that the case wasn't suitable for her, and hadn't allowed her to watch. Then she'd have to wait outside even longer, impatiently wondering if things were going well.

At least afterwards, he would take her to a vending machine in the courthouse and buy her a swiss roll. There was always that to look forward to, whether she watched the trial or not. It was one of the promises he had written in their Promise Book; _Daddy will always buy Kay a swiss roll after a trial._

She looked down in the palm of her hand, where the familiar treat sat. It was a different brand to the ones she'd had as a child; however the gesture was kind either way. Glancing up, she smiled slightly at the detective. "Thank you."

"You need to eat something, pal," Gumshoe replied. "And, err… I don't exactly have enough money to get anything from the café. Sorry."

"It's fine," Kay assured him, taking the wrapper off. She broke it in half. "Want some?"

"Thanks, pal." Gumshoe sat beside her, and an uncomfortable silence began. Both were waiting for the time when she would ask it, the same question she'd probed often over the past few days.

"Is there any more news?"

Chewing on the swiss roll, Gumshoe shook his head. "None. I haven't seen the doctor at all today, either."

"It's been three days," Kay pointed out. She took a bite from her half of the roll, not noticing its taste.

"Yes, but we know he's alright, don't we?" the detective told her. "The first day, things were looking bad. Though none of his bones were broken, which was a miracle, internal bleeding is serious, especially since there was such a delay in treating it. Not to mention the smoke inhalation, pal. His lungs were swollen for days. We're lucky that he's able to breathe naturally now."

"Then why won't they still let us see him? We may not be family, but we're as good as!"

"They only allow family at this point, since he's still unconscious. But he doesn't have any family. None that are close enough of a relation to know about his condition, anyway. Ms von Karma would probably be allowed, however she won't be arriving until this evening. Right now, his body just needs rest, and the doctors know it. They might allow us in once they've stopped giving him so much medication and he's actually awake."

"I just wish I knew when that would be."

"Me too, pal."

"Excuse me," a new voice asked.

Both Kay and Gumshoe looked up, where a nurse was standing. Kay recognised her; she'd seen her around the hospital a lot the past few days. She'd always asked the thief if she was alright, offering to fetch her water and such. "Yes?"

"You two are acquaintances of Mr Miles Edgeworth, am I correct?" the nurse questioned. After receiving their hurried nods, she continued. "The doctor has requested that I tell you he's no longer in a drug-induced sleep, and that they've decided he'll be alright to have visitors by the end of the day. He isn't completely conscious yet, but he will be within the next hour or so."

"Really?" Kay asked, voice nothing more than a squeak. "He's… he's alright? We can see him soon?"

The nurse smiled kindly. "Yes. I warn you, he may be acting a little strange; after effects of anaesthetic. By tomorrow he should be a little more awake and like his usual self though." She flicked through some notes in her hand, scanning them. "If all goes as planned, he should be well enough to leave in the next week."

The worry that had been constricting Kay for the past few days lessened, and she breathed in deeply. Relief flooded through her, and she found herself smiling genuinely. The news was the most welcoming she could have been told. "Thank you," she whispered.

Smiling, the nurse nodded, then left.

Kay turned to Detective Gumshoe. "He's actually going to be alright, isn't he?"

"Of course he is pal. It'll take more than somebody like Jones to get rid of Mr Edgeworth, believe me."

It was only then that Kay realised just how tired she was. She had been unable to get any decent sleep the past few days, but now that things seemed to be looking better… rest sounded like a wonderful thing. She leant back into her chair, closing her eyes. A few seconds later, she found herself dreaming of strange things, none of which she could remember when she awoke.

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

It had been in front of him, the flames lazily flickering about. It was close, but not so close that he had to worry about being burnt. The room's temperature had increased greatly, and he'd felt like reaching out and touching the fire, just so the remaining chill deep within him would disappear. However, he didn't.

It had only been burning for a few minutes, however he could taste it in the air, and it was becoming thicker fast. Soon enough, Edgeworth found himself coughing, proper oxygen becoming harder to breath. There didn't seem to be any of it around him, replaced by smoke. A throbbing had begun in his head, and he'd found everything harder to think. Bile rose in his throat as he his body continued to instinctively fight for air. It felt as if his insides were burning; not a pleasant sensation.

From then on, a blank seemed to be in Miles' memory. He couldn't recall anything, until a voice was calling out to him, a voice he knew all too well. It had been Kay's, and she sounded panicked. She'd shaken his shoulders, but he still hadn't understood what was going on.

When the thought that Kay was there registered in his mind, he'd drawn the will to look up and open his eyes. He'd seen her through the smoke, but he couldn't seem to focus on her properly. There was only one thought going through his mind. She was here. He had been too late, Jones had already captured her. She would soon suffocate from the smoke, just as he was. He'd practically killed her. He mumbled something of sorts to her, and had been shocked by her reply.

Kay continued to repeat over and over that they had to get out of there. How could they? She knew that the door was locked, and that they had no way of breaking it down. Why then, was she speaking as though the situation was different… like there was _hope_?

It must be a hallucination, Edgeworth had decided. Kay wasn't really there; it was just his mind making things up. The oxygen deprivation must be getting to him.

Yet if that was the case, why did his eyes sting, as though he really was looking at her through the smoke? Why could he feel her hand on his shoulder, shaking him as she pleaded for him to understand, to wake up? It was then that he realised it was no hallucination. The situation around him was real; _Kay_ was real, and the words she was saying were too. There was hope of escaping yet.

"You're correct. We need to leave."

She had helped him to stand, and somehow, they'd left the room. His feet felt heavy and clumsy, but not once had Kay given up on him. Her persistence had gotten them outside, until she herself had collapsed.

Through his coughing fit, Miles could only wonder if she was alright.

He'd faintly heard sirens, then Kay had been forced to move away, being replaced by paramedics. After that, he had no idea of what events had transpired. He only remembered feeling so foggy… so strange. So as he awoke finally, after sleeping for three days, Edgeworth was unsure of everything. He vaguely remembered people visiting him, but no more. He didn't know of anything that was said during their conversation.

It was only when he rose from his sleep in the middle of the night that he finally understood why he was in hospital, remembering the cellar… Jones… _the fire_. It had almost claimed his life, and Kay's too. Did she get injured? Had the smoke harmed her? She had saved him, all because he was trying to save her. It hurt to think about, in his current state.

He couldn't allow something like that to happen again.

* * *

><p>"Mr Edgeworth, sir!" Gumshoe burst into the hospital room, Kay following closely behind. He was beaming, however it flickered slightly. "Oh… sorry if I woke you, pal. We came down here as early as we could, though. Are you feeling any better at all, sir?"<p>

"You didn't wake me; however I'd appreciate it if you kept your voice down a little more," Miles requested. "As for how I am, I'm not as dazed as yesterday, thank you detective."

He could have sworn he saw Gumshoe snort for a moment, trying desperately to disguise it as a cough. His expression clearly gave it away, as his body shook slightly. Kay had a hidden smile, lifting her scarf up higher to conceal it.

"Might I ask what the joke is?"

"Ah… well, you see pal…" Gumshoe began before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"You said some strange things yesterday, Mr Edgeworth," Kay admitted, placing her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from giving in to temptation. "It was interesting. You seemed to think you were making sense, and didn't notice anybody laughing."

Edgeworth inwardly groaned. "With the way you said 'anybody', it sounded as though more people were there."

There was a brief silence.

"Well, there was the doctor, for one," Kay admitted sheepishly.

"And Miss von Karma! She flew in from Germany the moment she heard about what happened," the detective informed him. "Even _she _was laughing at what you were saying… you admitted something about her being better than you, actually."

"Don't take me to be some fool without emotion, Scruffy!"

The sound of a whip being lashed was heard, and Gumshoe found himself wincing. "Aw, pal… I didn't mean it in a rude way or anything! "

The woman in the doorway scoffed, turning her attention to the patient. "Furthermore, I only flew in because this 'Aaron Jones' will be having a trial, and since the best prosecutor in _this_ country won't be taking the case, I thought I might as well. Speaking of you, Miles Edgeworth… I _do_ recall you saying something about me being the superior sibling. But let's not talk about that now." Franziska took a few steps forward, her hand placed on her hip and a disapproving look on her features. "You're a foolish fool, Miles Edgeworth. Drinking drugged tea and allowing yourself to be kidnapped… what would papa say?"

"I don't particularly care what Manfred von Karma's take on the situation would be."

"Hmph. In any case, I'm curious about _how_ Jones knew what drink to drug. You're not the only one who uses the room, I'm certain."

Another silence began in the room, and Kay suddenly felt sorry for Gumshoe. He felt guilty enough about letting the information slip as it was; having somebody harassing him about it would just further his shame.

"That… it was my fault, pal," he admitted, avoiding her gaze. He looked directly at Edgeworth, crestfallen. "Sir, will you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry, I never meant for anything like this to happen. You see, he was working for the company that restocks all the supplies and-"

"Fool!" Again the whip cracked, and Gumshoe let out a startled yelp. "You helped the one responsible get information?" Franziska shook her head, sighing. "I hope you'll be looking forward to your next salary assessment, detective." Her hand wrapped around the whip once again, however Gumshoe ran past her and into the corridor before she had a chance to strike. "Don't you dare run away from me, Scruffy!" the prosecutor ordered, following quickly him before anybody had the chance to process what had happened.

Kay looked outside the rom for a moment, afterwards glancing back at Edgeworth. "Should I do anything about them or…?"

"I wouldn't be too concerned, Kay."

Soon, silence had plagued the room once more, and both found it uncomfortable. Miles was thinking of ways to break it, to perhaps bring up a lighter topic. Kay, on the other hand, was debating with herself whether or not to ask him a question that had been playing on her mind for a while. Eventually, she drew the courage. "Mr Edgeworth? If you don't mind, I'd like to know about the case ten years ago, RD-3."

Miles nodded slowly. "I expected as much. How much do you already know?"

Kay made her way over to the chair next to his bed, sitting down. She thought for a few moments. "Detective Gumshoe gave me the case file to read while we were on our way to Jones' house. He was a suspect in the murder because they found him at the crime scene, and his fingerprints were on the murder weapon. They thought his motive was because he wanted a promotion that his friend had gotten instead of himself, right?"

"If my memory serves correct, that is an accurate summary of the case, yes. What questions do you have?"

"It just seems strange, Aaron Jones' motive. Gummy said that both he and the victim already had very well paid jobs, and that they were friends. It just seems unrealistic that he would kill him over money."

Edgeworth didn't respond.

"He… he was innocent, wasn't he?"

Miles looked away. "Yes. Aaron Jones never committed the murder, and part of me knew that as I prosecuted. Nonetheless, I continued my case. Why? Because there was always the chance, the slight chance that he really _was_ a criminal. I despise criminals, Kay. Even more so back then, so in my eyes, Jones was guilty. But I knew I was blinded." He hung his head, eyes closing. "Then what happened after that? I forgot about the case completely. It had no effect on me; I slept without thinking about it at all. I'd somehow convinced myself that I'd taken the correct path. I'd destroyed somebody's life, without even feeling a pang of guilt."

"Mr Edgeworth…" Kay murmured.

"It's monstrous. How many other defendants were really innocent, then? Granted, Jones was the only one who sparked any sort of doubt in my mind. But there must have been others… I could not have gone undefeated four years without making a faulty judgement. I realised that when I began to lose; but by then, it was too late. I was careless… childish."

"You're not like that anymore, though!" the thief protested. "Now, you pursue the truth! What about in the embassy? You could have allowed Ambassador Alba to walk away, but you persisted, because you knew he was the one responsible. It was the truth, and you chased it until the end."

"That cannot erase years of misdeeds, Kay," Miles said coldly.

"You're not the same person. Whatever happened in the past doesn't matter," she replied.

He laughed in disbelief for the smallest moment, looking up at her. "The past is vital, Kay. Without it, we wouldn't be here today. Please, think for a moment; what if I had never found your father's true killer, and passed it off as he and Mack Rell killing each other?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Please, just answer the question," Edgeworth said in a tired voice.

"Well, I wouldn't have known better," Kay informed him. "I was only a child, Mr Edgeworth. Whatever you and Franziska said was the truth, I would have believed. Except… part of me would have known that my father wasn't a murderer."

"Also, Miss Yew would have gotten away with her crime. How many others have I allowed to walk free, in doing so charging an innocent person? I've claimed to hate criminals, but in declaring every defendant guilty, I've let culprits escape the law."

Kay was at loss with how to reply. What could she say? There was nothing that could console him, not now. Nonetheless, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr Edgeworth… you can't let yourself think about this. Just because Jones was innocent, it doesn't mean every other defendant was," she said softly.

He was about to reply when the door suddenly flew open, and a man that Kay vaguely recognised ran into the room. "Edgey!" Larry Butz wailed. "I can't believe nobody told me until now! Nick didn't know either, but he's too busy being a dad these days to care about us anymore."

Following Larry was a girl, eleven years old Kay guessed, wearing a pale blue magician's outfit. She was clinging on to someone, eyes scanning the room with wonder. The one next to her smiled slightly, patting her on the shoulder. "You remember Mr Edgeworth, don't you Trucy?"

"Yes, Daddy," the girl responded.

It was only then Kay understood who they were. It had been just over a year since she'd seen him last, and Phoenix Wright hadn't changed much. He wore the same blue beanie and grey jacket, and had an air about him that instantly made Kay like him. She knew he'd been the only person to defeat Edgeworth in court, but they seemed to be on good enough terms. He was no longer a defense attorney, and had a daughter whom she'd never met before then, but she gathered from the conversation that it was Trucy.

"It's been a while, Wright," Edgeworth commented.

"Hey! Completely ignore me, why don't you!" Larry protested, putting on a childish look. "You're so mean, Edgey."

"It has been a while, yes," Phoenix admitted, ignoring his other friend. "By the way, was that Franziska I saw chasing Detective Gumshoe? She didn't seem to recognise me." He had a knowing smile on his face.

"I'm hardly surprised. The attire you're wearing isn't exactly what she's used t-"

"Edgey-poo!"

Miles eyes widened, more than Kay had thought possible prior to that point, as a new person entered the room. She let out a startled laugh when she saw that Wendy Oldbag was carrying a large bouquet of flowers, a soppy look on her face. Larry looked as though he was going to die, and Phoenix chuckled quietly.

"Daddy… who's that?" Trucy questioned as Oldbag drew up a seat next to the bed, placing the flowers on Edgeworth's lap.

"She's a special friend of Mr Edgeworth's," Phoenix said lightly, smirking as he saw the prosecutor's stunned expression.

"Ooh, you've told them all about me, have you, Edgey-poo?" Oldbag asked, nearing closer to him. "You're such a polite young man!"

"You've met almost everybody here," Edgeworth told her through gritted teeth. It was clear her presence was unwelcoming. "I'm not even going to _ask _how you know I'm here. Though I _will_ ask you to kindly keep the noise down, I'm beginning to get a headache." It was clear he was lying, but he didn't care. Just so long as she would stop talking.

"That's right, everybody!" Oldbag snapped, turning to the others in the room. She seemed to have ignored his first two comments. "_Really,_ the youth of today are so loud! You should all keep quiet and allow my Edgey-poo and I to have some peace and quiet, you know!"

It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Kay rose from her seat, a mischievous glint in her eyes that Miles dreaded. "Ms Oldbag, you are completely correct," she announced. "Come on, everybody."

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Edgeworth demanded, looking at her in shock.

"We'll just leave you two to have some 'peace and quiet', then," Phoenix explained, smiling broadly. He winked at Kay, who was trying not to laugh. "We might come in and see you a bit later. Let's go, everyone. There's a café we can stay in nearby."

"Don't you dare," Miles mouthed, looking panicked at Oldbag's wide grin.

"Bye, Mr Edgeworth!" Trucy and Kay chimed together cheerfully.

"See you later, Edgey!"

"…Edgeworth," Phoenix said with a nod as they all exited, leaving him to his terror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, Oldbag :D You annoying, annoying hag. Seriously, somebody needs to draw this last scene. I would, but my artistic skills are, shall we say, lacking? I can actually see it happening in an AA game, though xD**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Clide**


	8. Confessions

"I'm never going to forget that," Miles announced, not for the first time.

Gumshoe looked into the interior mirror of the car, raising one of his hands defensively. "I wasn't involved, pal. I was being chased by Ms von Karma through the hospital by the time she arrived… and when I got back she'd already left."

"You should have been there, Gummy," Kay said, beginning to laugh again. "The expression on Mr Edgeworth's face was absolutely _priceless_ when Oldbag came into the room, holding the biggest bouquet of flowers you could imagine. Then Mr Wright and I decided to leave, and if his look could kill, they'd be a murder investigation going on right about now."

"I think I'm glad I wasn't part of it, pal," Gumshoe admitted, casting a glance at a very displeased Edgeworth. "I really don't need another salary cut… apparently, I'm already getting two; one for telling Jones about the tea, and another for being a coward and running when she tried to whip me." His mood instantly dampened.

"I wouldn't be concerned about any of that, detective. I'll make sure Franziska doesn't touch your salary," the prosecutor said. "Not since you and Kay were the ones who opened the investigation. If it weren't for either of you…" He trailed off for a moment before sighing. "Regardless… how on Earth did Oldbag find out about my hospitalization? She didn't leave me alone after you left, Kay. She began to talk about her childhood, and how she had a friend that apparently looked like me who she admired… the worst two hours of my life."

"It sounds like you were paying an awful lot of attention, pal," Gumshoe commented.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I detective? Because a certain thief, childhood friend, ex-lawyer and said lawyer's child decided it would be a _brilliant _idea to leave us alone." He shuddered. "The _pet_ names she's thought of for me…"

"Do tell," Kay insisted. After receiving his cold response, she began guessing. "Were they… Edgey-Wedgy? My darling frilly prosecutor? Edgey-kins? Handsome knight? Smoochy pie? Lawyer bubs? Pinkie baby?"

"P-Pinkie baby?"

"Well, yeah. Your jacket."

"It happens to be _maroon_, thank you very much."

"Alright, you two, calm down," Gumshoe urged, although the slightest hint of a smile was beginning to show. "We're here." He brought the car to a halt outside an apartment building, turning around to face them. "Miss von Karma told me that the prosecutors ' office are allowing you at maximum three weeks off, given the circumstances."

It was the day that Edgeworth had been able to leave hospital, and Gumshoe was dropping him and Kay off. It was decided that, until he was able to take care of himself properly, her and Gumshoe would take turns assisting him. Kay had offered to go first, knowing that the detective really needed a decent break. She'd seen him look at a picture of Maggey Bryde on his phone more than a few times, seeming crestfallen. He really did miss her.

"Thank you, detective," Edgeworth replied, "however I doubt I'll need that long."

Kay got out of the car first, running to open the door for him. "Do you need any help?" she offered.

Edgeworth took a shaky step out, holding onto the roof for balance. "I'm perfectly fine," he replied. He took another step forward, stumbling. In panic, he grabbed hold of Kay's arm to steady himself.

She shook her head. "At least use the-"

"If you're going to suggest I use the walking stick, I'll ask you to stop right there," he interrupted, straightening himself up. "I am thirty, not eighty. I may need some… assistance for now, however I won't rely on something as degrading as _that_."

"So instead you'll cling onto me for dear life?"

"Something of the sorts."

Shaking her head once more, Kay knew she would never get through to him. He was stubborn at times, and she had a feeling that in this situation, she had lost. Keeping close to him, she quickly retrieved her bag, slamming the door shut. Waving goodbye to Detective Gumshoe, she made her way inside, Edgeworth holding onto her arm slightly.

* * *

><p>It had taken longer to climb the stairs than Kay had liked, but she was thankful that his apartment was only on the fourth floor as opposed to the ninth. She knew the elevator wasn't an option if that was the situation. Finally arriving, she used his spare key, as Jones had taken the original.<p>

The door swung open, and they stepped instead. Kay's footsteps soon halted when she noticed just how spacious the apartment was. Unlike Detective Gumshoe's and her own, it was filled with furniture that had no doubt been expensive. It was set out in such a way that made the place automatically feel welcoming, and somewhat elegant. The wooden floors were shining, giving off a natural aura. Scanning the paintings on the walls, she couldn't help but feel some of them belonged in art galleries. Jaw hanging down loosely, she finally spoke. "Whoa. This is… why on Earth haven't I been here earlier?"

Miles smiled. "You haven't been here before, have you? Allow me to give you a tour, then."

Leaving her bag in the corridor, Kay nodded, still in awe.

Her jaw seemed to drop even further when she noticed that, though they were only on the fourth floor, there had a magnificent view of the city from the balcony, and that the ground seemed so far down. As the day drew on, she found more and more interesting things about the apartment, almost as if the whole affair was a treasure hunt.

Edgeworth seemed amused at the display. "Really, Kay, it's just an apartment," he told her, though he had a hidden smile each time she noted something else. She had just finished cleaning up from dinner, discovering some nifty features.

"_Just_ an apartment?" the Yatagarasu exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me, this is _amazing_! Gummy and I would probably die for a place like this, you have no idea." She collapsed on one of the leather couches, sighing in contentment. "Now _this_ is the life a thief ought to be living." She eyed a few of the ornaments on the mantelpiece with longing.

"Don't even think about it," Miles warned, sitting next to her. "Whatever happened to only stealing the truth?"

"Stealing the truth can only get me so much income, sadly. Besides, I wouldn't _dream_ of taking any of those… they're all Steel Samurai related." She made a face. "If you had any Jammin' Ninja ones I'd probably consider it."

Kay sunk further into the couch, relaxing completely. The day was almost over, for which she was grateful. Things seemed to be going better than she could have imagined. Edgeworth's injuries had been healing as expected, and he was feeling stronger. Though the whole ordeal had shaken him, he was coping well.

She almost found herself drifting off to sleep, the comfortable furniture far too alluring, before a new thought entered her mind. It had been bothering her for days. No matter how much she thought, she couldn't fathom a conclusion, apart from her one suspicion. She'd planned to confront him about it earlier, however she the rare times she had the chance, she'd decided against it. There was nothing stopping her now.

"Mr Edgeworth?" she asked, opening her eyes.

He jumped slightly in his position, head snapping up. "Oh, Kay… I thought you were asleep," he admitted, yawning. "Perhaps I shouldn't have invested in such comfortable furniture. I was beginning to doze off myself, actually."

"Oh… sorry," Kay apologized, feeling guilty. She should have checked properly before speaking. "It can wait, if you want."

"No, it's alright," he assured her. "It's probably best I sleep in a proper bed tonight. What were you going to say?

_Too late to back out now, Kay,_ she told herself. "It's just, there's something that doesn't quite make sense to me. I've thought over it, and I can't come to a conclusion, besides one. I was wondering if you could shed some light."

"Perhaps I can. What is it that's confusing you?"

"Before I entered the cellar, Jones was on the stairwell with me," she explained. Miles frowned for a moment; he hadn't learnt of any such information before. "We were talking, and he said that it was foolish of me to try and pick the lock for the door. The thing that bothers me is that he only mentioned it was because a special lock had been placed on it, he never said anything about the fire. When we talked about you, he didn't say that you were in immediate danger, either." She breathed in, biting her lip. "From what I've seen, he taunts people. If he knew about the fire, surely he would have mentioned it, just to get some reaction from me? But he didn't."

"No, he did not," Miles replied. He was surprised; he didn't think that Kay would have picked up on such small details.

"Did you start the fire?" Kay burst out.

For a moment, Miles consider lying. Looking at Kay's expression, she seemed horrified at even _thinking_ of the possibility, let alone learning it was the truth. However, he knew it would do no good to do so. So he nodded instead. "I did," he admitted, looking at his assistant in the eyes.

There was only silence for minutes as Kay struggled to find the right words. Part of her had known, but to have Edgeworth admit it seemed to make the situation that much more _real_. "Why?" she eventually whispered. "Mr Edgeworth… you aren't the type of person to give up so easily. Why would you surrender while there was still hope?"

"You completely misunderstand my intentions Kay. I was not giving up in the slightest," he informed her. "I started the fire, not because I was desperate for a way out, but for another reason entirely."

Confusion crossed her face. "What could possibly be so important to kill yourself over?"

Miles knew he would have to explain everything now. "After I called you, he broke my phone. However, the data was still intact. Jones was able to go through all my files on his computer, including the call history. He knew I had contacted you." He wondered how to continue. "Do you remember that I was in the middle of a sentence, before the call cut off?"

"Yes," Kay replied. "I do."

"Jones worked out what I was going to say and used it against me. He was becoming bored, I think. All the time during my imprisonment, he hadn't been completely satisfied. I was suffering, but not enough. He wanted it to be on an emotional level, and not just physically. So he decided to take a different path of action before he'd kill me."

"What was it?" Kay asked, voice barely a whisper. It sounded unnatural; she was usually so upbeat and happy. She's sounded a lot more downcast, lately. It was only then that Miles realised just how much of an effect the case had forced on her.

"You, Kay," he said quietly, looking down at his hands. "Jones… decided the one thing that would hurt me most would be if he brought somebody from the outside in, somebody who had no input in RD-3. That way, their suffering would be completely my fault. He chose you, namely because it would affect me much more than if he chose anybody else. He… the things he said he would, Kay. I… couldn't allow that to happen, no matter the cost. So I decided that I had to eliminate his motive; myself. It was the only way that you wouldn't be forced to endure what I was. If I wasn't there, he wouldn't bother."

He finally looked up at the thief, who had a gloved hand placed over her mouth in shock. Her green eyes had widened, and she seemed speechless. Edgeworth felt panic rush through him when a tear trailed down the side of her face. He'd said too much. He should have lied, or at least hidden some of the truth… how utterly careless of him!

"Kay-" Miles began, longing to break the unbearable silence.

She suddenly threw her arms around him. A second later, she hesitated. He had never been the one for hugs, or anything of the sort. He would probably shake her off, startled at the sudden action. Heck, perhaps she was even hurting him, with the injuries he'd sustained.

All her doubts washed away as his arms tightened around her, making everything about it seem perfectly normal.

For a moment the two stayed silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable like the last times. Soon, Kay found her voice. "Don't you… ever, _ever_ do something so stupid again," she whispered, pain in her voice. "Y-You…" She gave up on speaking, knowing that she'd likely break down. The last thing she needed was to cry anymore tears.

"It was the only way, Kay," the other responded. "The only way to make sure he wouldn't harm you. If you had of been brought into the cellar, I would never have forgiven myself." Just then, words failed him, and he held onto her a little tighter.

"Mr Edgeworth… what were you going to tell me? On the phone?"

Time seemed to stop. Miles knew that this was it; the point where he could either confess to her - which he practically already had - or leave it. "I was going to tell you that I love you, Kay," he said softly. He realised that it had probably come out awkwardly, but continued nonetheless. He felt the words come out in a rush from then on. "I've been a fool. I didn't know it, not until I was taken away, with the risk of not seeing you again. Then… knowing that I could be the cause of your death, it was the most painful thing I've felt since DL-6. Though I only realised it in the cellar, I've felt the same for a while."

His worry increased as Kay didn't respond. She hadn't ended the embrace though… surely that was a good sign? Before he had time to process any other information, he felt a light kiss being pressed to his cheek.

"I love you too, Mr Edgeworth," she whispered in reply.

Miles found a smile reaching his lips, not just from what he'd just been told, but everything in general. "Really, Kay. After a declaration like that, I'm sure you can call me by my first name," he told her softly.

Kay laughed, letting go of him slightly too look at him in the eyes. "Old habit die hard, Miles." She paused. "It feels… different. But I think I like it." She embraced him again.

Despite the pain through his body, and many other worries, Miles felt blissfully happy. He'd thought that speaking to her about everything would be hard, and come out as a jumbled mess, however it had not. "I'm glad," he whispered before kissing her gently on the lips.

In terms of relationships, Miles was completely inexperienced. During his teenager years, he'd been too busy studying to worry about such things, even if Manfred von Karma had allowed it. When he'd moved back to America, he just hadn't found the right person, perhaps because he hadn't bothered to look. But with Kay, such things didn't seem to matter in the slightest.

As the kiss ended, both lay back down, now stretched out and taking up all room on the sofa. Miles had his arms around Kay, placing a peck to her cheek. In response, she smiled, beginning to sit up. "And just where are you going?" he questioned.

"Didn't you say it probably isn't good for you to sleep on sofas?" Kay asked playfully.

"You of all people should know that some rules are made to be broken," Edgeworth commented in disbelief, pulling her back down.

Kay let out a startled laugh. "Coming from a prosecutor, eh? I never thought I'd see the day." She felt arms tighten around her middle and sighed. "I wonder what else I can get away with… what about calling you one of Oldbag's pet names?"

Brushing a raven strand of hair from her face, Edgeworth frowned. "Unless you don't mind waking up on the balcony, I wouldn't try it."

The thief scoffed. "You wouldn't be able to carry me to the balcony without me noticing… especially in your current state." She suddenly began to laugh, causing the one holding her to look at her in confusion. "It's just… I wonder what Oldbag would think, if she saw us right now. She'd go nuts. I'm half-expecting her to burst in any second."

"The probability of that is… highly unlikely," Edgeworth murmured, although he wasn't entirely convinced in what he was saying.

As Kay fell asleep, her breathing peaceful and steady, he knew in spite of everything that had happened, something good had come from the situation. Absolutely nothing could have ruined that moment for him as he too gave into repose, resting better than he had in years.

* * *

><p>"Ack!" Edgeworth yelped, almost tumbling to the floor.<p>

Immediately Kay's head, which had previously been resting on his chest, snapped up, looking around in bewilderment. "What's happening? Did the Steel Samurai beat the Jammin' Ninja?" She considered it for a moment after. "Actually, no, that's ridiculous. How could the Steel Samurai even come close?"

His mind completely amuck, Miles finally realised what it was that had brought him from his slumber, much earlier than he would have preferred. Fishing around in his pocket, he retrieved the replacement phone he'd ordered a few days earlier, which was ringing a familiar tune.

Kay looked appalled. "The Steel Samurai's theme? Seriously?" she complained.

A smirk on his lips, the prosecutor pressed the answer button, bringing the phone to his ear as he relaxed back into the couch. "Miles Edgeworth speaking," he said, voice slightly groggy.

"How you can speak so _casually_, little brother, is a mystery to me," Franziska replied on the other end of the line, irritation clear in her voice. "You seem to have forgotten that you were supposed to _testify _today, about what happened during the time of your imprisonment!" Miles heard the crack of the whip, and a startled yelp. Clearly she wasn't pleased, and without him there, an innocent bystander would have to do.

"I believe I already informed you that I had no desire to testify, Franziska," he said calmly. Kay looked at him questioningly before lying back down, eyes closing again. She wasn't ready to start the day just yet. "I already sentenced Jones to ten years in prison by fault. I'm not going to be responsible for anything that happens to him from this point onwards."

"Fool!" Again he heard the cracking of the whip, and almost felt sorry for whoever was in the same room as Franziska at that moment. "Your testimony was vital to this case! I only had Scruffy to depend on, and he slipped up more times than I thought possible… the defense practically tore him to shreds! The judge didn't allow me to summon you to the stand, something about your medical condition. If Miss Faraday had of been there, perhaps I would have had a chance, howev-"

"Hold on a moment," Miles said, now suddenly alert. "Just what was the verdict of the trial? Was he declared innocent?"

"Innocent?" Kay mouthed, seeming unable to believe it.

"Don't make me laugh, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska scoffed. "Innocent? Even without your testimony I was able to convince everybody in that courtroom." There was a pause. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like much longer to him. "He might as well have been declared innocent, however. It no longer matters; we have much larger problems to be thinking about," she added eventually, voice sharp. She sighed, and Edgeworth could imagine her pondering whether or not to use her whip. "Jones escaped before the trial ended."

"Wh… WHAT?" Miles bellowed, causing Kay to jump. His heart was suddenly pounding painfully hard in his chest, and he took in a deep breath. It hurt to do so, but he ignored it. This couldn't be happening, surely? It had to be some kind of sick, twisted joke.

"Jones escaped," Franziska repeated. "He's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That awkward moment when I totally forgot I was meant to update today, until I looked over the dates xD Luckily this chapter was already written, eh?**

**Finally, some Kayworth! At long last 3  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT: http: / ashbender. deviantart. com/ This amazing deviant right here is making a comic. Not just of the last scene from the last chapter, but of the WHOLE. STORY :D Yeah, I'm excited too. First part is already up, so check it out! And leave a comment… or a few thousand xD It's awesome!**

**On that note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come in five days, unless something terrible happens to me, of course :P**

**~Clide**


	9. Peril

It was just after midday when Kay and Edgeworth finally arrived at the courthouse, meeting with Detective Gumshoe and Franziska. The place was in a complete uproar, with citizens scurrying around in worry. Guards were questioning people while turning everything upside down in the search.

"It was during the first recess of the day," the youngest von Karma explained. "I was requested to the judge's chambers, so I wasn't present. As far as I know, Jones had been in one of the defendant lobbies, with a guard." Shaking her head, an irritated look crossed her face. "After that, I heard screams coming from the other side of the door. I immediately exited to find out what had happened, only to learn that he escaped!" By now her hand was dangerously close to her whip, and everybody took a hasty step backwards.

"Which guard was it that allowed such a mistake?" Edgeworth questioned.

Franziska gestured to the corner of the room, where a trembling heap was curled up in a ball. "_That_ one."

"Doesn't he seem a little familiar to you?" Kay asked, nearing slightly closer to him. The guard raised his head, and she instantly recognised him. "Officer Meekins!" she gasped. "You were the guard watching over the defendant?"

Meekins nodded sadly. "B-But… SIR!" he announced in a loud voice. "I'd ask you to please not call me 'officer', sir, because I fear I may not be in that position for much longer! I let him escape, sir, I slipped up! I'm a disgrace to the very courthouse!" By then his handcuffs became tangled in his belt, and he spent the next few minutes trying to fix them.

Kay wanted to offer some words of encouragement, however she could think of none. It really _was_ Meekins fault that Jones had escaped. She re-joined the others.

"I wonder if he's an accomplice of some sort," Franziska mused. "It seems a little too convenient that he just 'slipped up', don't you think?"

"Knowing this guard, it's very, very likely that he really did just make a mistake," Miles voiced. "Let's not talk about that now, we need to think of what's important. Are there any clues suggesting Jones' whereabouts? Finding him needs to be our top priority."

"None," Franziska told him. "It was a few good minutes before Officer Meekins decided to stop chasing him, because he lost sight. He could be anywhere right now. Furthermore, his arrest wasn't broadcast on television, so only those in the police force will actually recognise him at this point."

"All police forces have been notified, pal," Gumshoe added. "A search team was dispatched just before you arrived. But it'll be tricky finding him, since we have nothing to go on."

"We'll try nonetheless," Kay said, her determination clear. "I mean… we have to, don't we? Otherwise we're just letting him run free, who knows what could happen?"

"You're correct, Kay," Edgeworth agreed. "Though we have nothing to go on, we should arrange for his escape to be publicised on television and in newspapers. Given that he's psychologically unstable, he poses as a major threat to citizens." He shook his head, thinking hard. "This is serious."

"I'll get in contact with some of my superiors at the precinct, pal. We should be able to organise for a broadcast tonight," Gumshoe said, taking his phone from his pocket.

"Fool!"

"Ah!" the detective yelped while fumbling with his phone, which had narrowly missed her whip. He finally held it firmly back in his grasp, sighing with relief. "You really shouldn't do that, sir… if this thing fell and broke, it would take me forever to save up for a replacement."

"Scruffy, 'a broadcast tonight' will be too late!" Franziska hissed. "He could be out of the city by then, we need to take action _now_! Get on the line to radio companies as well; they can at least describe him. I want him back here, so I can deliver a guilty verdict!"

"Alright!" Gumshoe announced quickly. "I'll do what I can, sir!"

Franziska nodded, turning to Miles and Kay. "You two… if you wish to help, you'll just have to lead your own investigation. You'll have no authority here at this moment, little brother, as these police are only responding to me. And I won't have you working under me this time around."

"That suits me just fine. Kay and myself will begin an investigation outside the courthouse and see what we can find," Edgeworth replied. "Please contact us if any new information arises, I assure you we will do the same." By that point, Franziska was already talking to another officer, ignoring him completely. Sighing, Miles turned to his assistant. "Let's go, Kay. Any good investigation starts on the streets."

* * *

><p>For many long hours they wandered Los Angeles, conducting what Edgeworth had called a 'traditional investigation'. To Kay, it was more like walking around in circles, occasionally asking a bystander if they'd seen anybody with Jones' description, only to be disappointed. They entered a few buildings they thought it was likely he'd visit, yet no convenience store, hostel or any other place had spotted him at all. It was becoming frustrating.<p>

"Is this really worth it, Mr Edg-… Miles?" Kay finally asked. "People in the city pass hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of others a day, after all. They odds of anybody remembering Jones are almost non-existent, and even if they did, he'd be long gone from where they saw him."

The prosecutor couldn't deny that her argument had made sense. It _was _inane, in many ways. He could also tell that all the walking was beginning to exhaust her; with the lack of sleep she'd received over the past week, it was understandable. He was tired himself, however he knew he had a duty to fulfil. The case had affected him on a personal level; he knew too well what Jones was capable of.

So when she asked the question as they had stopped for food outside a cafe, he understood completely. "If you wish too, you can return to my apartment and rest there," he offered. "Now that the courthouse would have quietened down, I should be able to go back and assist with the official investigation. However, it's entirely up to you what you wish to do."

Kay considered it for a moment. "I… probably won't be much use, back at the courthouse. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. With everything that's been happening the past few days, I'm amazed at your strength to continue on," Edgeworth told her, lips turning upwards. "Especially since your sleep was disrupted this morning. I'm not sure how you managed to practically bound off the sofa, almost as if you had energy to spare."

"Your sleep was cut short too," Kay commented. "And you've just come back from hospital. It's barely seven… in theory, I should still have much more energy. I'm supposed to help you find the truth."

"Any other time, perhaps. Given the situation recently, it'd be no surprise if there's an exception. At any rate, I need to continue. Franziska will probably unleash a fury like no other if I do not help, and part of me _needs_ to know that he's been captured. You, on the other hand, do not have to be here. There's little point continuing on for today with our 'traditional' investigation. There's always tomorrow in which to find him." He paused for a moment. "I'm not saying that I don't want you to be here. I'm only saying that you do not have to be, if you're feeling too fatigued."

"I suppose you're right," the thief gave in. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying in your apartment? I can go back to my own, you know."

"Mine is closer, and things such as your toiletries are already there. I really don't mind you staying. I'll return later on this evening." He put his hand in his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He took out a few notes, handing them to her. "For the taxi," he added upon seeing her bewildered expression.

"Miles-"

He quickly leant forward, kissing her. "Is it so hard just to say thank you?"

"Thank you," Kay said, grinning.

He pressed a set of keys to her hand. "Please don't lose them. Now that the keys Jones had were used in the trial, I only have one."

"I won't," she promised. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

><p>It had taken less time than Kay had thought to arrive back at the apartment block, and she felt guilty. She probably could have walked, and saved him the taxi fee. Entering the building, she took the elevator to the fourth floor, tapping her foot against the base impatiently.<p>

She really was tired. She couldn't wait to curl into a bed and sleep, or perhaps take the leather sofa again. Whichever one she reached first. Smiling at the thought of the night before, the elevator finally reached its destination.

Kay unlocked the door, turning a few lights on. Yawning, she kicked off her boots, leaving them in a heap in the corridor. Edgeworth would probably tell her off for it later. She placed the keys on a small table, knowing she'd forget where she put them. At least he would see them as soon as he entered.

Carefully, she took another key, the golden one in her hair, out, afterwards letting her hair down completely. How she'd been able to sleep without doing so the night before was a mystery to her. It was usually rather uncomfortable. Unravelling the scarf, she placed both on the countertop, sighing with relief.

Walking through the apartment, she searched for an area to sit down it. It took her a few moments, as the awe of the place hit her once again. Sure, the leather sofa was nice. But the armchair in the corner didn't look so bad either.

"Prosecutors can always afford the best, can't they?"

Before Kay had a chance to turn around, she found her mouth being covered over, a sharp object pressed to her neck. For a moment, she instinctively struggled, desperate to be freed, however she soon halted. Her body become very still when she realised that there was actually a knife dangerously close to her throat. If she moved just a little too much, it would all be over. Her heart beat increased in speed when she finally understood the gravity of the situation.

"Such a nice place…" Jones murmured. "I wonder how it would look with a little blood, hm? Don't struggle, Miss Faraday. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that I have a knife to your neck, and trust me when I say that I will use it well." Slowly, his hand uncovered her mouth, now gripping her arm tightly. "Scared?"

"H-How did you get in… why are you here?" she managed to whisper, feeling lightheaded. She wasn't sure why such questions mattered anymore, however they were the only things that came to mind. She had to say _something_, even if it were only for the sake of stalling.

"That guard was a joke. I practically had full access to all evidence, including the key I took. I doubt he's realised they're missing. As for why I'm here… I'm sure you're a smart girl. Why do _you_ think I'm here? Surely you have some idea?"

"I-I…" Kay couldn't bring herself to speak properly, so she gave up.

His fingernails dug into her skin. "Huh. I'll tell you, then. I originally came here with the intention of killing Edgeworth, however I suppose you will do. Actually… you'll go quite nicely." He laughed for a moment. "I can imagine it; Edgeworth coming home, expecting to see his little _assistant, _only to find his apartment stained with blood, and you dead on the ground. It's a pretty picture, in my mind."

"W-Why?" Kay choked, almost sinking to the floor. It was the reminder that the knife was there that prevented her from doing so. "Why do you h-have this need for _revenge_? Mr Edgeworth made a mistake, but-"

All of a sudden, Jones began to laugh, becoming louder and louder by the second. It lasted for longer than Kay had though possible, and she cringed with the sound. It was sickening, that he would find anything of this degree entertaining. When it finally subsided, he spun her around, placing the knife close to her chest as he studied her. "Miss Faraday… do you actually believe I was _innocent_?"

"B-But…" Kay found herself unable to think straight, the weight of the situation getting to her. Her hands began to tremble. "So… you killed him! You killed Maxwell Rivers!"

"Certainly not." She found herself being pushed into the wall, having no choice but to meet his eyes. "There was one option that neither the prosecution nor the defense considered," he whispered. "Suicide. I couldn't suggest the prospect myself, however." He smirked for a moment, leaning on her heavily. "Oh, it was well played, on Maxwell's behalf. He was so dedicated to stopping me that he took his own life… it was almost admirable, really. _Almost_. He set up the scene so well, arranging to meet me at a particular time. He wore gloves while stabbing himself with a knife he knew I'd used before, and as I stumbled across the scene, the police arrived moments after. I was set up, by the person nobody would have suspected. The victim himself."

"He… k-killed himself?"

"You see… he found out my little game. My game of mass murder." He grinned gleefully at her expression. "Oh, don't look so surprised, Miss Faraday. Did you believe somebody who _hadn't_ committed a murder would be as twisted as I am? It started many years ago… I only killed somebody every year or so, leaving no distinct patterns. I changed the location of my killings each time, so the police always passed them as unrelated to each other. I was so careful… I planned everything precisely. I was flawless each time. Children, adults… it didn't matter who my victims were." He tapped his hand against the wall, sighing in contentment. "You really cannot explain the thrill that goes through you when taking a life, not to somebody who has never done it."

Kay felt as though she was going to throw up after hearing his words. Her body trembled uncontrollably, and she took in jagged breaths. "Y-You…"

"I suppose you're going to ask why? Perhaps I should give you the honest answer." His hand ceased the tapping, now looking back to her. "I was tired of living life like a robot, forced to do what others told me. So I simply decided to change." His expression suddenly became dark, and Kay felt the knife closer to her throat. She didn't dare swallow or breathe, for the slight movement could easily be enough to cut her. "However… dear Maxwell discovered my little game. He pleaded with me to stop, and he wouldn't tell a soul. I simply laughed, and told him it was too late. That I'd fallen too far into a state of madness already. I knew he wouldn't go to the police about the matter, but never did I imagine my friend would actually end his life. Such a shame… Maxwell didn't need to die."

He moved her again, twisting her arm uncomfortably. He suddenly pulled her too close to himself, and she gasped. The pain in her arm intensified, and she bit her lip.

"Oh… I'm not the least bit angered at Maxwell. No, my grudge lies with Miles Edgeworth. Why? Because he ended the game… my beautiful, beautiful game of murder. I was no longer in control, trapped in prison." He slowly loosened his grip on her neck, and Kay began to draw in air, head spinning.

"Why a-are you telling m-me this?"

"I'm a gentleman. I thought you'd like to know the circumstances around your death more clearly," he said simply. "Knowing why you die… it's because of Miles Edgeworth. The one who loves you… perhaps you love him, too. I don't care. As long as both he and you know whose fault it is."

Just then, Kay had enough. If she was still alive, then she was going to try to escape. Taking him off-guard, she knocked his hand out of the way, leg flicking backwards to his shin. Sprinting towards the door, she thought for a moment that it would be possible. She suddenly felt herself being pulled back violently, and cried out in pain when the knife slashed across her skin. Looking down, she saw red begin to flow from the wound seconds later.

"Play nice, Miss Faraday." Again she was backed into a wall, the cool metal much closer. She could feel the stinging, her top layer of skin being damaged slightly. "Really, just be a good girl. Otherwise your death will be a lot more painful… you don't want to know how creative I've been with victims before."

Kay leant on the wall heavily, the urge to throw up plaguing her once more. Her arm was throbbing, a few drops of blood falling to the floor.

Was this it?

Of course it was. There was nobody to save her, no Detective Badd lying in wait behind them for a chance to strike, nor Gumshoe preparing for the right moment. She was alone with a man who had already decided to end her life. She let out a startled sob when the information registered. She really was going to die.

The door was broken down suddenly, and Jones looked up in disgust at the intrusion.

"KAY!" both Edgeworth and Gumshoe bellowed upon seeing what was before them.

Jones immediately pulled her out into the open roughly. "How nice of you to join us!" he greeted, twisted smirk back on his features. "However, don't do anything rash. I don't think you'd like it if I killed her, would you?"

"You… wouldn't!" Gumshoe whispered, face pale. His hand fumbled in his belt, however Jones just pulled Kay closer in reply. The tip of the knife was now positioned at the base of her chin, and the detective froze.

Jones laughed. "We both know I would. And I will. So please… go ahead and fetch your gun. See what will happen as a result."

Slowly, Gumshoe lowered his hand, looking at Kay with an expression that clearly said he was sorry. Kay felt a lump rise in her throat at the sight; it was beyond heartbreaking to see him look like that. Her gaze turned to Edgeworth. To most people, he would have looked the same, stoic person as he was in the courtroom. However, by just looking at his eyes, she could see so many hidden emotions.

"Let her go, Jones," he ordered, taking a cautious step forward.

Kay was instantly pulled back. "I think I'll keep her with me," Jones replied. "I never expected for this to happen… but seeing her being killed for yourself would be painful." He began to ease backwards more, towards the balcony. "Stay where you are!" He barked as Miles and Gumshoe stepped forward. "Otherwise I _will _kill her."

"Kay…"

She'd barely heard it, however she knew it was Edgeworth that had spoken.

"You see, I have no desire to return to prison," Jones explained. "Not back to my cold cell." He opened the sliding door, and Kay felt a rush of cool air hit her as they stepped outside. "So why not end it here? Not just her life, but mine? I mean… I might as well, mightn't I? What awaits me in the real world is worse than death."

"Jones, stop this madness!" Edgeworth took another few steps forward, hand reaching out for Kay's. For a moment, they almost connected, but not before Jones dragged her back, making a light cut to her shoulder with the knife.

"Do you want to be responsible for even more suffering, Edgeworth?" He climbed up onto the railing, Kay his grasp. He let out a laugh, echoing around them. "Oh my… I've just realised. After she's dead, they'll be nobody to prosecute, because I'll be gone too! How will you cope, Edgeworth? Will you sentence an innocent man? Or find another way to drown your sorrows?" For a moment, he almost lost his footing, however regained it soon enough.

"He's not responsible for any of this," Kay found herself whispering. "You… you began this. Out of _boredom_." It took her a moment to realise that Jones was actually listening. She knew that Edgeworth and Gumshoe were looking at her, not knowing what she was talking about, however she felt obliged to continue. "You would have gone after Maxwell, after you were released. But he was dead, you couldn't. So you did the next best thing, because you had to make _somebody_ pay." The more she spoke, the more she understood herself. "And you took me now, because he wasn't home."

She couldn't see his expression, however she could feel his eyes on her. "You… have _no_ idea," he hissed, shaking her roughly.

And suddenly, Kay felt her stomach drop, falling sideways. The balcony was no longer under her feet as she stumbled, suddenly in the air. The grip around her let go, and she heard a tortured shriek surround her painfully, though it was not her own. She panicked, hands grabbing for the first thing she could find as something fell past her.

A huge weight suddenly forced itself onto Kay's arms as she held tightly onto the railing. Her head spinning, she looked down, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her fingers began to weaken, grasp slipping ever so slightly. Trying her hardest to grip it just a little tighter, she found it was impossible. They seemed unable to respond to her will.

For a moment, she felt them tremble, causing her to be lowered the tiniest bit. The blood leaked down from both the cut on her arm and the newest wound on her shoulder, falling in droplets to the ground below. Surely she would soon join them? The thought was horrifying, though she knew it to be true.

The thief felt a new contact on both her arms, a comforting hold. Unable to bear it any longer, her fingers let go, though she did not descend downwards. She was pulled upwards and back onto the balcony, the scene a blur before her eyes.

"Kay…" somebody choked. She found herself hugging somebody, who was holding her equally as tightly, shaking.

For long moments, she could no longer feel the stinging pain in her arm and shoulder, nor the aching in her hands. Detective Gumshoe's worried tone, asking whether or not she was alright, was completely lost in her mind. And eventually, her heartbeat lessened in speed, the trembling coming to a halt. All she was aware of was that she was safe in the arms of the one she trusted the most, the one that had saved her. Breathing in deeply, she was finally able to look up at him. "I-It's over, isn't it?" she whispered, knowing the answer.

"Yes, Kay," Miles replied, voice quiet. He pulled her back into the embrace, not wanting to let go. "It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate long chapters. They're terribly hard to edit, I do apologise for any grammar/spelling errors I've made. But hey, more Kayworth! Can't complain about that! ;)  
><strong>

**One more chapter to go. I'm actually sad to see this story come to a close :/**

**~Clide**


	10. Promises

The event was broadcast all over the news in the week following.

Kay soon realised just how inaccurate the media really was. Or perhaps they were merely trying to exaggerate. Most of them claimed that she'd been held hostage for a large sum of money, others saying that she'd been hospitalized for severe wounds. Both were wrong, however they got the basic summary of the incident correct. That Jones had fallen to his death, and had she not grabbed frantically to the balcony railing, Kay would have done the same.

She could have solved most of the rumours. However, just as Edgeworth had no desire to testify, neither did she wish to talk to any reporters. Most of them backed off; however one in particular didn't seem to get the message, often appearing randomly. One of those times, Miles was with her, walking down the street from Gumshoe's apartment. They'd needed to do that a lot, since he'd yet to replace his car.

"Ah, Miss Faraday!" the reporter greeted, eyes gleaming under his large, rectangular glasses.

Kay winced, the overpowering smell of mint getting to her. "Why won't you get the message? I'm not answering any questions!" she snapped, continuing to walk at a faster pace.

"I can see it now!" the reporter announced, nodding vigorously while writing something on his arm, keeping up with her. "'_Case scared victim, refuses to talk'_, end quote. No… that won't do. I need something with a little more… snap." Kay's teeth ground together as he looked over her, once again noticing the visible bandage on her arm. "I know! '_Scars aren't all physical'_, end quote. That will fit nicely… I'm glad I'm the one getting this scoop! Now if you'll just give me some more information…?" He continued to write on his arm, a hopeful look on his face.

Before Kay had the chance to reply, Edgeworth stepped in. "I believe she's told you to leave?" he said coldly.

Eyes widening, the reporter studied him. "Miles Edgeworth! You were the one who Aaron Jones originally targeted, yes? And you know Miss Faraday well? '_Connection between two victims, more than a coincidence?' _end quote. Would you mind setting up an interview time with me? Of course, I'm sure the world will be willing to hear your tragic tale… Jones was an ex-defendant, I've gathered?"

"I have no need to speak with you."

"Are you sure?" After seeing his expression, he hastily continued. "No matter, I can find some information about the case in the courthouse records, given that the trial has already been. Pity the outcome… I wonder if the guard will allow me to interview him. As for Miss Farada-"

"You will cease to bother her with such pitiable request for interviews," Edgeworth cut in. "Have I made myself clear?" There was something in his voice that strongly suggested there would be no more talk on that matter. It sent a shiver up Kay's spine.

The reporter backed away, a little uneasily. "Could I at least have a quote? Ah, on second thoughts, never mind!" he added as Edgeworth's expression darkened further. "I'll just get out of your way, then." He scurried from them, disappearing around a corner.

"Thank you," Kay said gratefully after a pause. "I swear, I can't go anywhere without that guy following me."

"I don't think he'll be bothering you any longer," the prosecutor replied. "Why didn't you tell me he was still persisting earlier? "

"I sort of hoped he'd just give up," Kay admitted. "I didn't think he'd actually pester me for so long. Reporters are trickier than I originally thought…" She looked back at him, smiling slightly. "But you're right. You've probably scared him out of coming anywhere _near _me."

"Sometimes, fear is the only way to get what you want."

The two continued across the footpath, silence covering them both. There was no other way to describe it; Kay hated it. For the past few days, the silence had existed too often, and it was far from pleasant.

Ever since Jones' death, Edgeworth had seemed withdrawn. Unlike the night previous to the criminal's escape, his smiles had been forced, no true meaning behind them. Kay often wondered what had caused such a thing to occur so suddenly, however she didn't wish to confront him about it. Part of her was afraid to find out, another burning to know the reason.

They finally arrived outside his apartment building. "Would you like to come in for a drink of some kind?" Edgeworth offered.

"Just as long as it's hot chocolate," Kay replied, grinning.

To her dismay, he didn't return it. "I'm sure that will be possible," he told her, entering the building.

Following him close behind, the thief immediately began to think. She couldn't put it off anything longer. He was hiding something. It was the only explanation for his strange behaviour, why he just seemed so… off. Even taking their relationship into consideration, she knew there was something different about his behaviour. Perhaps the answer would lie somewhere in his apartment? It was worth a shot. She didn't like the idea of searching through his belongings, but if that's what it took to uncover whatever he was hiding and bring things back to normal, then she had no choice. It was the only way, for he would surely deny everything if she brought up the subject.

Reaching the fourth floor, they made their way into the apartment. Kay tried to shield her eyes from the view, not just so she wouldn't be distracted by its elegance. Though it was barely visible from where she was standing, there was still some yellow police tape out the front of the balcony door. It painfully reminded her of Jones. If she allowed herself to think about it too much, she'd never find the truth.

"Are you alright?" Miles asked, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just need the bathroom," she lied, quickly walking in the general direction. "Oh… can my hot chocolate have some of the milk foam on top? With some sort of chocolate pattern?" She knew that it would take him a few extra minutes to prepare it that way.

"If you'd like." Edgeworth smiled slightly but genuinely, Kay noted with a start, shaking his head. "I didn't realise you were so picky when it came to hot beverages. Usually you just take whatever's given to you." He looked bemused.

"You offered me one," Kay reminded him. "I expect only the best hot chocolate presented before me when I return. Perfection, Miles Edgeworth!" She extended her hand out in front of her in an imitation of Franziska

"Very well then. It will take me a little while, however I'm sure I'll be able to manage."

Kay nodded, disappearing into the bathroom. Tapping her boot impatiently against the tiled floor, she waited a minute to make sure he was gone. Cautiously opening the door afterwards, trying her hardest to make no noise, she stepped out into the corridor.

Relaxing, she looked around, wondering where to begin her search. The study, perhaps? It was either that or his bedroom, and she wanted to avoid that option if she could. She was invading his privacy enough as it was. Pushing the door open, she slid inside.

There was a laptop sitting on a large, wooden desk, many large stacks of papers surrounding it. The room looked as it did usually, however perhaps a little less organised. Kay was slightly confused; he hadn't yet returned to the prosecutors' office, so why all the documents? Examining the files, she noticed that they were all law related, about incidents from over ten years ago. It took her mind a few moments to understand.

She'd explained to him what Jones had told her, about killing people. All the documents were unsolved murder cases; he was trying to work out which ones Jones could have committed. Though some of the cases had passed their Statute of Limitations, the truth had the right to be revealed. Kay felt a lump in her throat. Was this what he'd been working so hard on, the reason he wasn't quite himself? Was he tired, rather than withdrawn? Guilt ran through her rapidly.

Shaking her head, she stood up, eager to leave before he found her. In the process, her hand bumped against his laptop's mouse, and the screen immediately lit up. Despite herself, her eyes were drawn towards it, and her jaw dropped with what it displayed.

Her body immediately went numb, and after she finally understood, Kay stumbled out of the room, entering the one next to it. She was sure the noise was loud, but pushed the thought from her mind. She needed to know. Glancing the floor of his bedroom, she found what she had dreaded.

A packed suitcase.

* * *

><p>Miles frowned when he heard the strange sounds come from the corridor. Hurried footsteps, a bumping sound as if somebody had stumbled, then nothing at all.<p>

"Kay?" he called, halting what he was doing for a moment. The hot chocolate was almost complete, the pattern on the top at the point of finished. Awaiting a response, he was further concerned when he received none. Sighing, the drink was abandon as he made his way to the source of the sound. "Kay?"

His confusion grew when he realised that the corridor was empty. Brow furrowed, he looked up and down it, searching for something that was out of the ordinary. His eyes rested on his bedroom door, and his heart fell. It was slightly ajar. He was certain he had closed it before he left earlier on in the day. Gripping the handle, he prepared himself for the worst.

As he set foot in the room, Kay instantly turned around. Even after knowing her for three years, Miles wasn't sure what expression was on her face. Partly, it seemed blank, but there were hints of sadness, anger and betrayal flickering. He was at loss what to say. It was obvious she'd seen the suitcase.

Kay spoke first. "You're leaving."

There was no point in denying it. Trying to justify his answer would do no good either; however he found himself doing just that. "I… didn't intend on going without telling you," Edgeworth said, though he knew it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you. I saw the booking on your laptop." She drew in a sharp breath. "Tomorrow… early morning. I-If you were going to tell Gummy and I… then _when_ exactly did you plan on doing it, Mr Edgeworth?"

_Mr Edgeworth_. She hadn't called him that since the night they'd admitted their feelings. Did it mean that he no longer meant anything more to her than just an acquaintance? "Kay-" he began.

"Why?" she demanded. "Whatever I've done-"

Edgeworth felt a stab of pain go through him. She thought it was her fault? "You have done nothing in the slightest to make me choose this," he told her, voice rising. He waited a moment, breathing in. "This is a decision I'm making on my own. I… I can't face another situation like this one. I'm sorry… but I can't."

There was a pause. "A situation like what?" Kay finally asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," she replied stubbornly, taking a step forward. "You're talking about leaving everybody behind and just disappearing. How you can say it doesn't matter amazes me. What's going on? What's happened to make you think this way… like the only option left is to _go_?"

"Because you almost _died_, Kay!" Edgeworth shouted, his fists clenched. For a wild moment, he felt like leaving, if only to prevent the discussion that would surely begin. A second later, his mood had cooled, and he realised that it would have been childish and immature to do so. He waited until he was sure his voice would be calmer. "You… he had a knife to your throat, and even after he fell off the balcony, you were still at risk. Had it not been for a split second, your hand mightn't have reached out in time to grip the railing." By then, his words became shaken. "How can you ask what happened, when you're the one that experienced it?"

"Jones is _dead_!" Kay retorted, trying to keep her voice even. "He's gone, so why do this?"

"He wasn't the problem. I was." The prosecutor looked up at her. "I live a risky life, Kay. If I were to drag you into anymore danger than I already have, forgiveness in myself would be out of the question. I think it already is. I've placed you in too much peril; he was going to bring you to the cellar. You could have died just to save me because I'd started the fire, and then he held you hostage. All because of _me_." He paused, looking down. "Jones may be gone, but what if there are others out there, seeking revenge against me?"

Minutes passed. Kay found herself approaching him, hand cautiously reaching out. When she was sure that he wouldn't push her away, she wrapped her arms around his middle, resting against him. Not long after, she felt his arms enclose her. "Miles," she began, "don't you _ever _believe that any of this was your fault."

"You were injured."

"Hardly. In comparison to what he did to you, they're tiny scratches."

"That doesn't matter." One of his hands ran across the bandage on her arm lightly. "It hurt, I know it did. The moment I'd allowed you to leave the day he escaped, I knew something was wrong. It was only when I arrived back at the courthouse that I understood my mistake. Detective Gumshoe and I tried to get back here as fast as we could, but we were still too late." Looking at her, he frowned. "Do you know how _painful_ it was, seeing him with you in his grasp? I felt as though he'd stabbed me through the stomach with knife he held in his hand. And it was completely my doing; I'd suggested you rest here, allowing you to go on your own while there was a criminal seeking revenge. What a completely idiotic thing to do… anybody with sense could see that it was the wrong decision."

She felt his hand let go of the bandage. "None of this was your fault," Kay repeated. "Jones began this, years before you met him. He may not have been guilty of killing Maxwell, but he was far from being innocent overall. You did what a prosecutor was supposed to do."

"In doing so, I endangered your life."

To his surprise, Kay let out a loud laugh that lasted a few good seconds. After she stopped, she had a look of amusement and disbelief. "It's not like you did it intentionally. Besides, I'm a _thief_. My whole life is danger," she reminded him. "And in the event that there _is_ another enemy, we'll face them together. We're the Yatagarasu; we don't give up, or abandon."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow after hearing her words. "Excuse me?"

Her face immediately flushed red, and she looked away, embarrassed. "N-Never mind," she stuttered. "It was sort of stupid, really. Forget it."

"Please continue, Kay," Miles urged. "You claimed we were the Yatagarasu… I'd like to know why."

She looked back at him. "Haven't you felt it at all? You, Gummy and myself… I feel as though we're the Second Yatagarasu, sometimes," she admitted in a rush. "Ever since my first attempt to regroup failed, it felt like that you two were the substitutes, but I know now that you're not. You're actually part of the Yatagarasu. We're not necessarily 'stealing' the truth, but we're uncovering it, trying to make the world a better place." She hesitated. "I know it's not like the original, but-"

Her words were cut off as she felt his lips on hers, kissing her gently. "The Second Yatagarasu…" Edgeworth murmured. "I think I like the sound of that."

Kay couldn't help but smile, though a weight was still on her shoulders. "Miles, please don't go," she asked, voice suddenly much more quiet. "None of this was your fault at all. Jones is gone now; you have no reason to run. And if you leave…"

"Kay," Edgeworth said softly, kissing her again, "I don't think I ever would have been able to."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kay melted, the news sending a thrill through her. He was staying. The Yatagarasu would live on, bringing rightful justice. Revealing the truth.

She knew that Jones had scarred both him and her. From being trapped in the cellar to being held hostage, they were two unpleasant experiences that they would never be able to forget. But together, they could overcome anything that was thrown at them, for better or worse. They would be there for each other when they needed it.

Edgeworth's grey eyes looked at her, suddenly remembering. "There's a perfectly good hot chocolate waiting for you, you know," he stated. "I did put a lot of effort into it, milk foam and all."

"The hot chocolate can wait." Partly, she didn't wish to feel guilty, because it served as a distraction while she snooped around. "I… I'm sorry I searched through your things. I shouldn't have." She muttered.

"Don't be. You were concerned… I shouldn't have hidden this from you," he explained. "It's I who should be apologising. Had I been honest from the beginning, things wouldn't have been so difficult." He sighed, leaning down while taking one of her gloved hands. "Kay Faraday. I, Miles Edgeworth, have been a fool. I ask for your forgiveness." He found the corner of his lips twitching. "In return, I'll willingly make you as many hot chocolates are you wish. Perhaps I'll even sit through a few episodes of the Jammin' Ninja."

Kay found a snort of laughter erupt from her as he stood again. "You were already forgiven, but now you've offered…when will we have this Jammin' Ninja marathon?" She thought for a moment. "We should_ probably _start from the first episodes, but the middle ones are the best."

"Recall that I said a _few_ episodes."

Kay yelped in surprise when she found herself being picked up and carried out of the room. She struggled, but feebly. "H-Hey!" she stuttered, overcome with another fit of laughter. "W-What are you d-doing? Put me down!" It was to no avail, as her pleas fell on deaf ears. "I didn't even realise you were strong enough to pick me up, in your condition," she murmured.

"It's been a good few weeks since I left the cellar, Kay," he pointed out. "Did you expect me to remain fragile forever?" Eventually, she was placed down, so Edgeworth could retrieve something from the countertop. "You asked me to draw a picture on the foam, didn't you?" he clarified, passing the mug to her.

Even though her glove, Kay could feel that the drink was warm. Her hot chocolate. Peering into the mug, she found a blissful feeling surround her. Sitting on the white milk foam was a familiar shape, made from chocolate. She couldn't believe how exact he had been, that he'd been capable of such a beautiful work. "Oh…" she murmured in awe, still staring at the three legged raven, the Yatagarasu symbol. "It's beautiful… it almost seems a shame that I'll have to drink it, now."

"Don't think of it as a shame," Miles advised. "Remember that I promised to make you as many hot chocolates as you like. There can be plenty more in the future."

"Really?" Kay whispered, warmth spreading through her that had nothing to do with the drink.

He nodded, hand slipping into hers. "Really. Each with the symbol of the Yatagarasu, if you'd like."

It was then that the wonderful realisation hit her; he was actually going to stay. Time, which only moments ago she thought would be cut short, was unlimited. Together with Detective Gumshoe, they would reform the Yatagarasu, finding the truth no matter the cost. If there was another enemy, they'd beat them and stand strong. They could even watch the Jammin' Ninja, and make hot chocolates… pathetic things, really. Regardless, they seemed to hold meaning. Knowing they could do so sent happiness like no other through her.

"I love you," she murmured, the smile on her lips uncontrollable.

There was no hesitation with his reply. Only complete certainty and assurance with what he was saying, knowing that it was nothing but the truth. It may have taken them longer than it should have, however they'd found together in the end.

"I love you too," he replied, "my Yatagarasu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's… over. Wow. I'm actually sorta crushed, I liked this story a lot more than I should have xD I swear I deserve a medal for the amount of useless fluff I included in this. **

**Please bear with me during the author's note. I know it's long D:  
><strong>

**Firstly, to my readers/reviewers/epic, epic people. Thank you so much, you make writing more than worth it. Knowing you enjoy the story is probably the most satisfying thing that I, the author, can know. So I thank you, whether you've stuck with me from the very beginning or just began to read recently. You're amazing, every one of you.**

**Another special, special thanks to ashbender on devianart (Icypixie on this site), who is in the process of turning 'Trapped' into a comic. Guys, check this out. It is amazing, and deserves millions of comments (hint hint xD).**

**I will write more Kayworth, there is no doubt in my mind. I have an idea at present (actually sort of a loose sequel of 'Trapped', though quite a few years into the future), however it may be months before I actually begin it, since I have a tonne of other work that sadly takes priority. But keep an eye out, I'll get it done eventually :P**

**Again, thank you :D I hope to see you all again some day!**

**~Clide**


End file.
